Siempre Te Recordaré
by grei-eba
Summary: COMPLETA- Los chicos encuentran una chica inconsciente en la calle y la ayudan. Al despertar, ella no recuerda nada. Una historia de amor con muchas sorpresas inesperadas comienza cuando ella se muda con Dougie e intenta averiguar quién es.
1. Chapter 1

Llovía muy fuerte, _nadie_ estaba en la calle. Estaba oscuro y frío, como siempre lo es en Londres durante el invierno. Esperaba ver nieve para esta hora mañana. Danny manejaba cuidadosamente, aunque su casa estaba cerca ahora. Tom estaba en el asiento de atrás, haciendo tonterías con su celular y probablemente en twitter, era adicto a esa cosa. Yo escuchaba música en mi Ipod. Estábamos cansados y ninguno de los tres tenía ganas de hablar, todo lo que queríamos era llegar a la casa de Danny y dormir. Íbamos a su casa porque es la más cercana al estudio y, con este clima, no era muy seguro salir afuera... Harry tenía suerte, su novia vive a sólo dos cuadras del estudio. Nosotros, por otra parte, teníamos que invadir la casa de Danny por un tiempo.

Estacionó el auto frente a su casa. Nos miramos los unos a los otros.

"Nos vamos a mojar tanto" dijo Dan y suspiró.

"Hey, ¿qué es _eso_?" preguntó Tom. Ambos nos volteamos a mirarlo. Tom miraba por la ventana, hacia algo afuera. Danny intentó ver lo que él veía desde la ventana del auto pero la lluvía lo hacia casi imposible.

"¿Qué es qué?" preguntó.

"_Eso_"

Traté de ver lo que sea que ellos estaban mirando pero lo único que podía ver era algo grande y negro tirado en el suelo. No se movía, estaba como congelado.

"¿Eso es... Una persona?" Tom dijo.

"Eso creo" Danny dijo.

"Dios mío..."

Tom abrió la puerta del auto de golpe y corrió hacia la cosa en el suelo. Danny también salió del auto y lo seguí. Tan sólo un segundo más tarde, estaba totalmente empapado, mis vans se sentían raras y mi ropa pesada. Tom se arrodilló al lado de lo que parecía ser una chica y la sacudió, pero ella no reaccionó.

"Creo que era inconsciente" gritó.

"Llevémosla adentro" Danny gritó como respuesta.

Ayudé a Tom a levantarla en sus brazos y corrió hacia la casa. Danny abrió la puerta y luego la cerró detrás de nosotros. Tom se arrodilló de nuevo y bajó a la chica con cuidado. Ella, como nosotros, estaba empapada. Su piel estaba pálida, parecía joven aunque cansada y muy flaca. Por su ropa, supuse que no tenía mucho dinero, parecían viejas y su saco tenía algunos agujeros.

"¿Está _viva_?" pregunté.

Tom apoyó dos dedos sobre su garganta y asintió "Sí, respira"

"Miren su cabeza" dijo Danny "Parece que se golpeó la cabeza bastante fuerte"

Había un gran moretón en su frente, casi completamente cubierto por su cabello oscuro. También tenía sangre, pero al menos no se veía realmente serio.

"¿Deberíamos llamar a la policía o a una ambulancia?" preguntó Danny.

"No, creo que sólo se golpeó la cabeza, como tú dijiste" opinó Tom "Deberíamos esperar a que despierte"

"¿Le quitamos la ropa?" dije y ambos me miraron son sorpresa y desagrado "¡No lo quise hacer sonar de _esa_ forma!" me sonrojé "Sólo me refería a que su ropa está mojada, se enfermará si se la deja puesta"

"Tiene un poco de razón" dijo Tom, mirando a Danny.

"No podemos simplemente quitarle la ropa, nos asesinará en cuanto despierte" dijo Danny "Aunque es bonita"

"Ok, _tú_ no vas a hacerlo" Tom alzó la ceja "Y _yo_ tampoco, no quiero meterme en problemas con Giovanna. Fue tu idea, Doug, _tú _hazlo"

"¿Y si piensa que soy un pervertido?"

"_Lo eres_. Hazlo"

"Llévala a mi cuarto, puede quedarse ahí por un tiempo"

Suspiré... La llevamos al cuarto de Danny. Cerré los ojos y le quité la ropa, hice un gran esfuerzo para no tocar nada que no debía; no soy un pervertido _de verdad_. La tapé con una manta y salí del cuarto. Estaba orgulloso de mi mismo, hice todo sin siquiera mirarla.

Tom y Danny ya estaban durmiendo; Danny estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes y Tom dormía en el sillón de la sala. Ahora no había lugar para mi, así que me dirigí a la cocina y preparé café. Pasé unas dos horas mirando televisión hasta escuchar la voz de una chica.

"¿Hola?" decía. Nuestra huésped se había despertado "¿Hay alguien por aquí?"

Corrí al cuarto de Danny. Ella sostenía la manta alrededor de su cuerpo. Parecía confundida y asustada.

"Hola" dije.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Estás en... Bueno, la casa de Danny. Te encontramos en la calle, te heriste la cabeza"

"¿_Qué_?" se llevó una mano a la frente y la removió de inmediato, supongo que debía dolerle ahí "¿Qué me pasó? ¿Cómo me lastimé?"

"No lo sabemos, sólo te encontramos cerca de aquí"

"¿Y quién eres tú?"

"Me llamo Dougie... ¿Es que no me conoces?"

"No... ¿Debería?"

"No lo sé, supongo... Es decir, deberías si eres de por aquí y supongo que lo eres porque tu acento es británico"

"Y... ¿Quién soy _yo_?"

"¿No sabes quién eres?"

Negó con la cabeza, lentamente, mientras comenzaba a llorar, parecía incluso más asustada ahora.

Ay, mierda, tenemos un problema.


	2. Perdida

Le di ropa antes de seguir con nuestra conversación; un par de los viejos boxers de Danny que ella podría usar como shorts y una remera que le quedaba enorme. Aún así era bonita, ahora su cabello estaba seco y ondulado, tenía algunas pecas sobre su nariz y mejillas, y sus ojos grises era profundos y tristes, te daba el extraña impulso de querer abrazarla o protegerla... Bueno, eso era lo que hacíamos, después de todo.

Nos sentamos en las sillas de las cocina y le di lo que sea que había en la heladera para comer; ensala y un sandwich. Sólo una persona tan rara como Danny puede tener un sandwhich en la heladera; quien quiera que hace un sandwich se lo come en el momento, lo otro no era normal.

"¿Recuerda algo?" le pregunté. Eran las dos se la mañana y no podía creer que aún seguía despierto.

"No lo sé... Recuerdo como imágenes congeladas, pero nada sobre mi en realidad... ¿Ya estaba sin ropa cuando me encontraron?"

Me sonrojé y la sangre me hirvió de la vergüenza "Eer, no, en realidad no... Estabas toda mojada y pensamos que te enfermarías si dormías con esa ropa así que te quitamos la ropa."

Se sonrojó ella también. Hubo un silencio incómodo.

"Juro que mis ojos estaban cerrados" murmuré sin mirarla.

"¿Tú lo hiciste?"

Otro segundo silencio incómodo. Ay, Dios, ¡debería haberle dicho que Danny lo hizo!

"Bueno, sí..."

"Te creo sólo porque quiero"

No levanté la mirada mientras ella comía. Me di cuenta de que le estaba mirando las piernas a través de la mesa de vidrio. '_Lindas piernas_' pensé.

"Gracias" dijo ella y la miré confundido, luego me sonrojé a más no poder.

"¿Acaso lo dije en voz alta?"

"Sí..."

'_Ay, mierda_' pensé y me aseguré de no decirlo en voz alta esta vez. Luego noté el collar que colgaba de su cuello; era una cadena de plata muy delgada with un anillo colgado, más o menos como Frodo, del Señor de los Anillos. "¿Y eso?"

Bajó la mirada y tomó el anillo entre sus manos "No tengo ni idea"

"Tal vez estés casada o comprometida con alguien"

"No creo estar casada, el anillo no está en mi mano... Y además, este anillo parece más viejo... De todas formas, si estoy comprometida, no recuerdo con quién."

Siguió mirando el anillo, sus ojos estaban tristes de nuevo. El extraña impulso de abrazarla pasó por mi mente de nuevo, se veía tan desprotediga y tierna.

Tom entró caminando, con cara de dormido, se veía terrible y ni siquiera quería imaginarme cómo yo debía lucir.

"Ah, despertaste" dijo con voz ronca. La chica lo miró confundida y un tanto asustada.

"Él es Tom" le expliqué "Él es quien te vio en la lluvia"

"Hola" ella le dijo tímidamente, me daba cuenta de que no confiaba tanto en Tom.

"¿Cómo está tu cabeza?" le preguntó él.

"Duele"

"Tom, ¿podemos hablar en privado por un momento?" le dije. Asintió débilmente con la cabeza y nos sentamos en el sillón de la sala. Lucía como si iba a quedarse dormido de nuevo en cualquier momento "Tenemos un enorme problema"

"¿Qué hiciste _esta vez_?" arrugó la frente, un tanto fastidiado.

"¡No he hecho nada!"

"Ah, lo siento..."

"Esta chicano tiene ni idea de quién es, creo que perdió la memoria o algo así"

"¿Estás seguro de que no lo está fingiendo? Tal vez es alguna fan desquisiada o algo por el estilo"

"No, no está fingiendo, me doy cuenta con tan sólo mirarla, está asustada"

"Entonces tendremos que hacernos cargo de ella, al menos hasta que recupere su memoria"

"¿Llamamos a la policía o algo así?"

"No lo sé... Parece ser joven, ¿qué pasaría si es menor de edad? Se la llevarían, tal vez la pondrían en un orfanato"

"Entonces no lo hagamos"

"Estoy de acuerdo"

Tom bostezó y cerró los ojos "Lo solucionaremos por la mañana, ¿sí? Necesito dormir"

"Está bien..." regresé a la cocina y la encontré con la cabeza recostada sobre la mesa, entre sus pálidos y demasiado delgados brazos "¿Por qué no vas a dormir?"

"Porque esta no es mi casa, no está bien"

"No te preocupes, te cuidaremos mientras tú quieras"

"Pero no quiero molestarlos"

"No lo harás, esta ni siquiera es _mi_ casa, es de Danny; aún no lo has conocido, está durmiendo"

"¿Esta no es tu casa?" repitió confundida "¿Entonces no estarás aquí?"

"Bueno, vengo muy seguido"

"Ah..." miró hacia abajo.

"¿Qué?"

"Eso sólo que... Bueno, eres la primera persona que vi, confío en ti... Ni siquiera conozco a ese tal Danny, me hace sentir incómoda"

"Puedes vivir conmigo si quieres.. De todas maneras, Danny trae chicas a casa usualmente, sería incómodo para si"

"¿Y quién vive contigo?"

"Bueno, mi perro y mis lagartijas"

"Me refería a una novia o algo así"

"No tengo novia, nos separamos hace un par de meses atrás"

"Entonces..." volvió a sonrojarse "¿Sólo seremos tú y yo?"

"Em, supongo, si tú quieres..."

"Limpiaré la casa como forma de pago"

"Hecho, un poco de limpieza sería bueno para la casa"

Le sonreía, ella me miró tímidamente pero me devolvió la sonrisa. Se veía más dulce al sonreir. Estaba un tanto contento por haber sido el primero que ella vio y, de todas formas, era la forma correcta de cuidarla; Tom vivía con Givanna, Harry tenía novia y ni siquiera sabía de esta chica, y Danny convive con siete chicas diferentes en una semana, si es que saben a qué me refiero... Yo era su mejor opción; estaba soltero, nadie vivía conmigo, era demasiado tímido como para traer tantas chicas como lo hacia Danny a casa y ya no sé en qué gastar mi dinero. Ahora, podría gastarlo en ella, ayudándola.

Sólo me preguntaba cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que ella recordara quién era... Si es que podía.


	3. Lily

El cielo seguía cubierto de nubes la mañana siguiente, pero al menos ya no llovía. No nevaba como yo quería tampoco... ¡_Todavía_! Me desperté a la hora del almuerzo, Tom cocinaba pasta y nuestra dulce huésped -bueno, la de Danny en realidad- estaba en la sala mirando la colección de películas de Dan. Tenía puesta la misma ropa que yo le había dado la noche anterior. Se veía incluso más pálida aquella mañana, somo si fuera un fantasma, pero sus piernas aún lucían geniales. Una chica con piernas así debería estar orgullosa de sí misma.

"¿Cómo dormiste?"

"No muy bien"

"¿Te gusta alguna de esas películas?" le pregunté.

"No lo sé, no recuerdo nada, ¿recuerdas?" sonrió.

"Ah, cierto" también sonreí "Tal vez podamos ver algunas más tarde, si quieres... ¿Recuerdas qué te gusta?"

"Lo sé si me lo preguntas, creo... Me gusta el color verde, por ejemplo. Lo descubrí hace un rato"

"¿Te gusta la música?"

"Amo la música" dio un pequeño brinco, emocionada.

"Eso es genial, yo soy músico. De hecho, mi banda es muy famosa aquí en Inglaterra"

"¿Eres famoso? Wow. Felicitaciones, seguro que te lo mereces"

"¿Y cómo puedes saber eso?" alcé la ceja y me reí.

"Porque eres bueno, me doy cuenta por tu ropa que tienes dinero y tus dedos se ven machucados, lo que significa que haz estado tocando tu instrumento por mucho tiempo recientemente, lo que nos lleva a la conclusión de que has estado trabajando en tu música... Así que, sí, probablemente te lo mereces"

Me tomó un minuto poder entender todo lo que dijo tan rápido y luego asentí "Gracias"

"Tom es raro" anadió de la nada "Pero es educado, dulce. ¿Cómo es Danny?"

"Bueno, es un muy buen amigo..."

"¿Pero...?"

"Le gustar demasiado hacer estupideces con muchas chicas"

Ella asintió y luego continuó pasando la mirada por películas.

"Esa es mi favorita" dije, apuntando a 'Volver al Futuro' "Nuestra banda se llama McFLY, como el personaje principal"

"Bueno, supongo que tendré que verla entonces"

"¿Por qué hablas tan bajo?"

"¿Lo hago? No sé por qué sigues haciéndome preguntas, sabes que no sé las respuestas" suspiró, parecía un poco nerviosa.

"Lo siento, es que soy muy curioso"

"Yo también lo soy, creo... Me pregunto si alguien me estará buscando"

"Seguro que alguien vendrá por ti tarde o temprano, no te preocupes"

Se sentó en uno de los sofá y miró alrededor de la habitación. Se detuvo al ver un jarrón con flores.

"_Lilies_" dijo, casi murmurando, como si estuviera hablando para sí misma _[nota de autor: las 'lilies' en español serían las flores que se llaman lilas, pero sería tonto traducirlo', después van a entender por qué] _"Me gustan las_ lilies_"

"Tal vez podamos llamarte Lily... Tú sabes, como un apodo al menos" _[n/a: ¿entienden? el apodo lo saca de la flor, no lo debería traducir, Lily es el infinitivo para Lilies]_

"Sí, me gusta Lily" sonrió "¿Por qué me estás ayudando?"

"Bueno, no podemos echarte"

"Sí, sí puedes, la gente lo hace todo el tiempo"

"¿A qué te refieres? Pensé que no recordabas nada"

"No recuerdo nada _sobre mi_, pero sí se _leer_, por ejemplo, si sabes a qué me refiero... No es que no recuedo nade de _nada_"

"Tal vez algo malo te pasó y te hace pensar así sobre las personas. Hay gente buena allí afuera en el mundo"

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién?"

"Bueno, yo" sonreí.

"No estás allí afuera, estás aquí adentro"

Mierda, es inteligente. Inteligente, tímida y bonita... ¡Más vale que no esté comprometida! No se encuentran chicas como ella todos los días, esperemos que no sea una psicópata o algo así después de todo.

Se levantó y prendió la radio. Yo me limité a observarla. Parecía saber a la perfección que radio exacta quería escuchar; tal vez recordaba detalles sobre ella inconscientemente. No le dije nada sobre el tema, sólo por si las dudas... Tal vez, si le decí que estaba inconscientemente recordando algo, luego se le olvdaría.

Volvió a sentarse y cerró los ojos. Había escogido música clásica, no algo que yo elegiría, para ser honesto, pero no me molestaba tampoco, era bastante relajadora.

"Hey, Dougie, el almuerzo está listo" dijo Tom.

"Iré en un momento" me volteé para mirar a Lily "Lily, ven, vamos a comer"

No se movió, sus ojos seguían cerrados y respiraba regularmente. Sonreí de nuevo mientras la miraba dormir. Luego de comer, la tomé en mis brazos delicadamente y la levé hacia el auto de Danny. Abrió los ojos un poco pero los volvió a cerrar pronto mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Danny nos llevó a mi casa y recosté a Lily en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi, silenciosamente, aún sonriendo; tenía una huésped tan linda.


	4. Lo Único Que Tengo Eres Tú

**Punto de vista de Lily.**

No saber quién eres, de dónde vienes, cuántos años tienes, qué te gusta o te disgusta, si hay alguien en alguna parte que te está buscando, te da una fuerte sensación debilidad. Recordaba una imagen, sin movimientos, de una vieja radio, recordaba una habitación llega de niños de diferentes edades, recordaba sostener una carta en mis manos pero no podía recordar qué decía o quién me la había enviado... Lo único que realmente sé es que los muchachos me encontraron en la calle, lejos de la habitación de mis recuerdos o de la carta que no aparecía por ningún lado; no estaba dentro de mi ropa, no estaba en la calle tampoco. Me pregunto si la tenía cuando me pasó lo que sea que pasó, o si la dejé en la gran habitación. Lo único que tenía ahora era a Dougie, alguien que recién conocía pero quien me estaba cuidando de todas maneras. No entendía por qué sentía que había gente mala por todas partes, tal vez es como Dougie dijo: tal vez algo malo me pasó... De todas formas, siento que no puedo confiar demasiado en las personas. Confío en él pero sólo porque fue la primera persona que vi y me cuidó desde el momento en el que lo conocí.

No tuve oportunidad de conocer a Danny, cuando me dsperté estaba en un cuarto diferente, uno que no había visto hasta entonces. Al principio me sentí asustada y perdida, recordaba haber estado en brazos de Dougie por un minuto y luego haberme dormido de nuevo. Pero me calmé al encontrarlo en otra habitación, jugando con sus perros y supe que estaba en my hogar, mi nuevo hogar.

Dougie me dio ropa nueva para que pudiera cambiarme; me dijo los jeans de su ex novia y una remera que su hermana olvidó una vez. Luego me llevó a diferentes tiendas, diciendo que necesitaría más ropa que esa y que ya no contaba con más ropa para chicas. Yo estaba avergonzada; un chico que apenas conozco estaba comprándome _un montón_ de ropa nueva _y_ costosa. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Tal vez sería algún asesino psicópata después de todo, tendría que buscarlo en google; si era famoso, entonces algo aparecería. Intenté elegir la ropa más abarata, la ropa no es algo que me importe mucho de todas maneras; no tenía ninguna, después de todo. Me pregunto dónde está el resto de mi ropa.

Dougie me compró cinco jeans y diez remeras... No sé cómo podré pagarle después de todo ésto; tendría que limpiar su casa por como un año... Y ni siquiera sé si en realidad sé cómo hacerlo, supongo que simplemente lo averiguaremos.

"Nunca conocía a una chica que comprara ropa tan rápido" dijo "Eso fue fácil"

"Es porque estoy tan avergonzaba, Dougie" dije mientras miraba hacia abajo, a las bolsas con ropa... Ni siquiera era yo con quien llevaba hacia él auto, _él_ lo hacia "Nunca nadie ha hecho algo así por mi"ç

"No lo sabes... ¿O sí? ¿Has recordado algo?"

"Sólo es una corazonada"

Sonrió mientras abría la puerta del auto y puso todas las bolsas en la parte de atrás "¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?"

"No lo sé, lo que tú quieras, estoy en deuda contigo para siempre"

Se rió por lo bajo "¿Y si tratamos de averiguar quién eres?"

"¿Cómo?"

"No tengo ni idea... Tal vez podríamos ir a un hospital y ver qué pueden hacer con lo de tu memoria"

"De acuerdo"

Dougie me contó que habló con Tom sobre nuestra '_situación_'; pensaban que yo lucía muy joven y que quizás sea menor de edad legalmente, así que no creían que fuera buena idea involucrar a la policía con ésto, tendrían que llevarme para poder encargarse de mi, y quién sabe a dónde me llevarían. Estaba a salvo con Dougie, él y sus amigos me darían lo que necesitara aunque yo no quería ser una carga; si ellos decidían que ya no querían o podían hacerse cargo de mi, entonces eso estaría perfectamente bien, ya habían hecho suficiente.

Tuvimos que esperar alrededor de una hora antes de que un neurólogo nos atendiera. Durante ese tiempo, Dougie y yo hablamos mucho. Debía admitir que me sorprendía lo limpio que estaba el hospital, quien quiera que lo limpiaba -y déjenme decir que el lugar es enorme- debería obtener un premio, uno grande y brillante. Dougie intentó hacer funcionar mi memoria; me hizo escuchar canciones que tenía en su celular, pero no reconocí ninguna. Me preguntó qué colores me gustaban o disgustaban, qué deportes disfrutaba o si recordaba algún lugar en lo absoluto... Pero nada, mi cerebro estaba vacío, e intentar forzarlo a recordar hacía que me doliera la cabeza.

Era frustrante no poder recordar casi nada. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Dougie se sintió culpable. Pasó un brazo por mis hombros y se disculpó... Sabía que no debía tomar ventaja de la ésto, pero no podía imaginarme cómo la vida podría ser mejor que la que tenía con Dougie y sus amigos; ¿como era mi vida _real_? ¿Cómo podía ser mejor que ésta? Tal vez no debería acostumbrarme demasiado; ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que alguien que me conociera me encontrase? ¿Ya había alguien buscándome? Tal vez mi familia, mis amigos o quizas un novio... Realmente no tenía ganas de abandonar esta vida, una vida _fácil_ en la que tenía gente que me quería. ¿No es lo que_ todos_ quieren, alguien que te cuide? ¿Cómo te niegas a la bondad cuando llega con la figuta de un muchacho joven de ojos azules y una sonrisa tímida? No puedes... Y si resulta que alguien _sí_ puede, entonces tendría que ser ilegal. Mientras tanto, _yo_ no podía.

El neurólogo era intimidante; parecía ser adinerado y serio, su cara siempre era la misma, era en realidad un poco gracioso de ver. Te daba la sensación de que no quería o no podía perder un sólo segundo de tu tiempo. Me preguntó lo que todos me preguntaron -supongo que pueden imaginar que me preguntó qué recuerdo- y le dije que no había recuerdos en mi memoria.

"La amnesia es un trastorno del funcionamiento de la memoria, durante el cual el individuo es incapaz de conservar o recuperar información almacenada con anterioridad. En este caso, como me has dicho, la causa fue un golpe en la cabeza; cuando te golpeaste, debes haber sufrido algún daño en el cerebro" dijo y nos dio unos segundos para poder absorber la información. Luego continuó "La extensión del período de tiempo cubierto por la amnesia está relacionado con el grado de golpe que te hayas dado. Debo advertirte que puede ser permanente, tal vez nunca recuerdes nada de nuevo, o quizas tu memoria podría simplemente volver lentamente.

Asentí. Su mirada nos dio a entender que no tenía nada más que decir.

"¿Eso es todo?" dijo Dougie "¿No va a intentar algún examen o lo que sea con su cerebro o algo por estilo?"

"No, no lo haré, no están en un programa de televisión... Aunque déjenme decirles algo" se cruzó de brazos y me miró severamente "Mi hija tiene catorce años y adora la banda de este joven que está aquí contigo... _Sí_, sé quién eres" miró a Dougie, y luego a mi de nuevo "Si sólo haces ésto para estar cerca de él, debo decirte que no es una broma graciosa, jovencita"

"No estoy haciendo _ninguna_ broma, _imbécil_" dije molesta "¡Ni siquiera puedo recordar mi propio nombre!"

"Ok, creo que deberíamos irnos" dijo Dougie y me tomó la mano mientras se praba de un salto. Me arrastró hacia afuera, yo estaba tan molesta "¿En qué pensabas, Lily? No puedes simplemente insultar a la genta de esa forma"

"Lo siento, ¿sí?" dije y me apoyé en la pared. Me puse las manos sobre la cara e intenté calmarme "Es sólo que... Estoy tan asustada, Dougie... No sé nada, no conozco a nadie. ¡No me conozco a mí misma!"

Suspiró y puso sus brazos a mi alrededor tímidamente "Todo va a salir bien... Me conoces_ a mi _después de todo"


	5. Nada Dura Para Siempre

**Punto de vista de Dougie.**

La visita al hospital fue un poco rara. Había estaro espernado que trataran de hacer todo lo posible por recuperar su memoria, pero ese tipo no hizo nada, sólo nos dijo algo que Tom podría haber encontrado en google e hizo que Lily se sintiera peor; tal vez ella jamás recordaría nada ni a nadie de nuevo. Intenté enteder cómo se sentía, pero sabía que no podría; yo tenía una vida perfecta, después de todo. Me pregunto cómo era su vida real. ¡Me pregunto si tenía un novio!

"El tipo te va a hacer trizas si resulta que ella sí tiene novio, mi amigo" dijo Harry.

Él había llegado como hace un hora atrás, mientras Lily estaba en el baño tomando una ducha para tratar de tranquilizarse.

"Bueno, Lily me defendería a mi" sonreí "porque no lo recordaría a él"

"No te abuses de la situación"

"No lo hago; le compré la mitad de una tienda hoy... Aunque no me lo pidió, me emocionó un poco al respecto"

"Sé cuidadoso con lo que haces, eso es todo lo que diré"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Si ella recupera su vida, tal vez tú ya no estarás en ella; no te involucres demasiado con ella"

"Tú dices eso porque tu novia es la violinista más sexy en Gran Bretaña; ¿cómo es eso divertido para _mi_?"

"No se trata de diversión, Doug" aún así, sonrió "Ella tiene una vida, en alguna parte, no puedes _robártela_ para siempre. Va a querer saber quién es y lo averiguará tarde o temprano. Cuando lo haga, volverá a ser quien quiera que era antes y tú no estabas en esa vida, ¿lo recuerdas? Lily no será por siempre Lily"

Suspiré "¿Por qué es que cada vez que te hablo sobre una chica, terminas haciendo que todo suene tan mal?"

"Lo siento, ¿pero desde cuándo es buena idea salir con una chica con amnesia? Eliges a chicas raras"

"No le digas rara, Lily es bastante genial"

"Como sea, Doug, sólo te lo estoy advirtiendo; no te involucres con esta chica, porque cuando averigue quién es, Lily se habrá ido"

Le dediqué una mirada asesina "¿Por qué era que habías venido de todas maneras?"

"Ah cierto... Tom me pidió que te dijera que debemos ir al estudio de grabación mañana"

"¿Por qué no simplemente me llamaste?"

"Estaba aburrido. ¿Qué, ahora que vives con una chica no puedo visitarte?" alzó la ceja.

"No si vas a frustrar mis planes _de nuevo_"

Se rió "Da igual, tengo que irme, Izzy me espera en mi casa"

"Conoces la salida" sonreí, demasiado cansado como para moverme.

Se fue y yo volvía la sala. Me senté en el sofá y cerré los ojos. Comenzé a pensar en lo que Harry me había dicho; Lily no sería siempre Lily. Quería saber su verdadero nombre, no podía creer que no era Lily, le quedaba perfecto. Volvería a su vida antigua tarde o temprano, y quién sabe si yo aún podría ser parte de ella. ¿Seríamos al menos amigos amigos cuando su memoria regresara?..._ Si _es que regresaba... El doctor dijo que podría ser permanente. Para siempre. Para siempre Lily.

"¿En qué piensas?" me preguntó Lily. Abrí los ojos de golpe, sorprendido, y sonreí un poco al verla; tenía puestos uno de mis boxers como shorts y una remera que le quedaba gigantezca, que también era mía... Ese era su nuevo pijama. Se veía linda con su cabello aún mojado y enrulado. Se sentó a mi lado y miró hacia abajo, no solía mirar a nadie directo a los ojos, no por mucho tiempo al menos.

"En nada importante" mentí "¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora?"

"No lo sé... He tratado de recordar, ¿sabes? He estado tratando de ver más detalles en las imágenes que tengo en la mente, las únicas que tengo"

"¿Y...?"

"No sé, sólo recuerdo un lugar con un techo altísimo y muchas ventanas por todas partes... Hay muchas camas y niños y niñas..." su mirada estba perdida, probablemente hacía un gran esfuerzo por recordar "Y... Y había una radio vieja allí... Creo que era mía"

"¿Techo muy alto y muchas ventanas?" repetí "¿Podría ser una Iglesia, quizas? ¿O un hotel?"

"No, no es un hotel... Podría ser una Iglesia"

"Entonces iremos a todas las Iglesias posibles mañana"

"¿Qué hay sobre las camas?"

"No lo sé... ¿Hay camas en las Iglesias?"

"Le preguntas a la persona equivocada, ¿recuerdas?"

Sonreímos... Recordé las palabras de Harry de nuevo '_Mierda_' pensé '_Recordaré lo que me dijo cada vez que la vea... Estúpido Harry_'

"¿Quieres ver una película? Podemos ver esa de la que te hablé, Volver al Futuro"

"De acuerdo..."

Puse la película y ella la miró en silencio. Me daba cuenta por la expresión en su rostr que jamás la había visto o que al menos no la recordaba. De verdad me cuesta creer que hay gente en el mundo que no ha visto esa película, ¡es la mejor de todas! ¡Y más me sorprende cuando me entero que alguna de nuestras fans no la han visto!

Se rió cuando Marty hizo algo gracioso y contuvo la respiración en un momento emocionante... Se veía adorable para ser honesto. Y luego ahí estaba Harry de nuevo en mi mente '_lo golpearé en cuanto tenga la oportunidad_' pensé.

Para cuando la película terminó, Lily se había quedado dormida. Me sentía como niñera mientras la tomaba en brazos una vez más y la llevaba a su cuarto. Murmuraba cosas que yo no podía entender, pero tampoco le di importancia. Puse un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y maldije a Harry una vez más en mi mente. '_Desaría que siempre pudieras ser Lily_'


	6. Tan Bien

No la desperté, sólo le deje una nota cerca de su cama y me fui al estudio. Los muchachos me estaban esperando, usualmente llego tardo, ya estaban acostumbrados. Tom había escrito una nueva canción, lo cual ya no nos sorprendía, simplemente no puede dejar de escribir todo el tiempo; algún día su gran imaginación haría explotar su cabeza, era la teoría de Danny.

"¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Doug?" me preguntó Tom.

"Bien, aunque un poco cansado.."

"¿Anastasia te está dando trabajo?" Harry rió.

"¿Quién?" Danny y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"Era broma... ¿No conoces a Anastasia?"

"No"

"Es una princesa de Disney, la de Rusia... También tenia amnesia"

"¿Y cómo diablos sabes tú _eso_?" Danny se rió.

"A mi hermana le encanta esa película"

"Como sea, no le pongas apodos, es sólo Lily, ¿de cuaerdo?" dije, un tanto molesto; me habían bastado los comentarios de Harry de anoche.

"En realidad no es Lily, lo sabes"

"Harry, realmente estás comenzando a molestarme"

Me volteé y comencé a tocar el bajo, necesitaba quitarme a Lily de la cabeza por un rato. Además, acabo de conocerla, no significa nada para mi, sólo estaba haciendo agradable con ella porque no podemos simplemente abandonarla en la calle. Ésto era lo correcto, nada más; estaba ayudando a una extraña, sólo eso.

Puse mucho esfuerzo en mi trabajo, por mi, por los muchachos, por la banda y por las fans. Las canción comenzaba a sonar muy bien y no era para sorprenderse; tenía a los mejores compañeros de banda que alguien podría tener. Estaba feliz y usualmente lo soy.

Pero al llegar a casa, me sentí muy avergonzoado al ver a Lily arrodillada en el suelo, limpiándolo, como si fuera Cenicienta. Me sonrió y me saludó de manera muy dulce.

"¿Qué haces? No hagas eso" dije.

"Sí, es nuestro trato, ¿recuerdas? Limpiaré la casa durante todo el tiempo que me dejes quedarme... Soy bastante buena en ésto" sonrió.

La tomé del brazo con suavidad y la ayudé a ponerse de pie "No soy tu jefe o algo así, Lily, no pensé que en serio ibas a limpiar la casa después de todo"

"No me molesta limpiar, Doug" dijo "Además, debo pagarte de alguna manera, has hecho tanto por mi"

"Puedes intentar cocinar, pero no limpies el piso así, pareces un esclavo"

"Estoy a tu servicio, mi señor" dijo y sonrió juguetonamente... Voy a soñar con esa sonrisa, maldición. Me sonrojé y cambié el tema de la conversación tan pronto mi cerebró reacción y recordé lo que debíamos hacer esa tarde. Debíamos recorrer las iglesias de Londres y había muchísimas. Incluso estaba seguro de que no podríamos verlas todas en un sólo día.

"Estaba pensando en que no te compramos un vestido" dije mientras conducíamos hacia la iglesia más cercana.

"¿Un vestido?" repitió "No necesito un vestido"

"Toda chica necesita un vestido" la verdad era que me moría por verla con un vestido puesto, más que nada me movía la curiosidad, quería ver cómo luciría, y, segundo, dije en serio lo de antes, toda chica en el planeta debería tener un vestido.

Se sonrojó y miró por la ventana "Eres tan bueno conmigo, no sé haría sin ti"

"Sólo quiero hacerte sentir al menos un poco mejor"

"Haces un gran trabajo, gracias"

Estacioné el auto frente a la primera iglesia. Estaba a punto de bajarme cuando ella me detuvo.

"No es esta" dijo mientras miraba al viejo edificio cuando una extraña mirada en los ojos.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Está volviendo tu memoria?"

"No, no realmente"

"¿Y entonces?"

"Sólo... Lo _siento_. No es esta."

"De acuerdo, entonces vamos"

Hizo lo mismo con las siguientes diez iglesias, con tal sólo mirarlas sabía que no eran las correctas. Se hacía tarde y volvimos a casa. Lily parecía triste, decepcionada, y no podía evitar sentirme mal al respecto, no habíamos hecho ningún progreso después de manejar por la ciudad todo el día... ¡Y todavía teníamos tantas iglesias que ver!

"¿Crees que alguna vez sabré quién soy?" preguntó mientras subíamos las escaleras.

"No lo sé, Lily... Tal vez puedas ver ésto como una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, ser quien quieras ser"

"Pero debe haber alguien que me extrañe, ¿verdad? Alguien que me esté buscando"

"Claro que sí, eres adorable" le sonreí, cariño era lo que ella necesitaba entonces y podía darle eso, incluso como sólo un amigo.

"Gracias"

"Oye, ¿te gustaría salir a cenar mañana?"

Se sonrojó "¿Como una cita?"

"No, sólo como amigos... A menos que tú quieras que sea una cita"

"No, no quise decir eso" se sonrojó aún más y me reí un poco nervioso "Podemos salir como amigos, así está bien"

"De acuerdo"

"Bueno..."

Nos miramos el uno al otro en silencio... Este era uno de esos momentos incómodos en el que estás frente a la persona que te gusta y ella está tan cerca de ti y se ve tan bien y delicada y tú sólo quieres abrazarla... Un momento hipnótico. Sus ojos eras profundos, siempre pedían amor, proctección, quería saber qué le había sucedido antes que la forzaba ahora a verse así todo el tiempo, quería saber por qué estaba Lily constantemente triste, pero no recibiría respuestas de su parte, no porque ella no quisiera decirme pero porque probablemente ella no se daba cuenta de cómo lucían sus ojos.

"Buenas noches, Dougie" dijo. Se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y me besó la mejilla, luego entró a su habitación. La vi entrar y después, cuando estaba fuera de vista, ya en su cuarto, me toqué con la punta de los dedos el lugar donde me había besado. Se sentía suave, tan bien, tan correcto.


	7. Lo Normal Apesta

Nos levantamos temprano en la mañana para continuar la búsqueda. Conduje de iglesia en iglesia durante tres hora y compramos un vestido para Lily en el camino. Almorzamos en el auto y conduje por dos horas más antes de darnos por vencidos. Ninguna de las iglesias que visitamos -12 en total- era la que ella recordaba._ No _puedo decir que conducir toda la mañana fue en vano, pasé mucho tiempo con Lily sentada a mi lada y le tomé muchas fotografías con mi celular, incluso puse algunas en twitter y pregunté si alguien sabía su nombre, pero todas las chicas que pusieron un comentario no sabían quién era y parecían morirse por saberlo... Pero creo que que estaban más interesadas en saber si era mi amiga o _algo más_. Algunas incluso pusieron algunos comentarios no muy agradable que borré; detesto a las fans que son así.

Algo extraño sucedió mientras conducía hacia una a de las iglesias que está cerca de la casa de Tom... La radio de mi auto estaba prendida y una canción que yo no conozco empezó. Ella cantó toda la canción en los tonos correctos, no cometió ni un error, cantó como si conociera la canción y lo hacía. No estaba seguro de que ella supiera lo que ésto significaba; ella recordaba la canción, al menos inconscientemente. Siempre he dicho que la música puede hacer milagros. Aún así, no dije nada, la dejé cantar en paz, Lily tiene una voz hermosa, era la primera vez que la oía cantar y debo decir que estaba bastante impresionado.

Lily tenía los ojos cerrados y ahora la radio pasaba música vieja. Me sentí afortunado de tenerla allí a mi lado y estaba pensando en cuánto disfrutaba ser su amigo cuando comenzcó a murmurar cosas. Intenté entender lo que estaba diciendo, pero nada parecía tener sentido, hablaba dormida y sus labios apenas se movían, así que las palabras no salían completas. Me pregunto qué decía o qué estaba soñando, tal vez recordaba algo mientras dormía pero no podía hacerlo al despertar; Danny, por ejemplo, **jamás** recuerda sus sueños, siempre se queja de eso. Intenté no preocuparme al respecto y probablemente Lily sólo estaba soñando, he escuchado de muchas personas que hablan en sueños, sólo que nunca lo había visto.

Cuando se despertó, yo estacionaba el auto frente a un refugio de perros. Adopté un perro aquí, tienes montones de cachorros, todos adorables. Me recuerdan a los ojos de Lily, siempre pidiendo amor.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó con voz de dormida.

"Quiero darte un regalo"

"¿_Qué_?" dijo y se sonrojo intensamente "¡Ya me has hecho suficientes regalos, Dougie! ¡_Jamás_ podré pagártelo todo si sigues así!"

"Bueno, entonces es un regalo para ambos"

"¡No, Dougie, basta!"

"Ya estamos aquí de todas formas. ¿Es que le vas a negar un hogar a un cachorrito huérfano?"

"¿Un cachorrito?" dijo con entusiasmo y miró por la ventana "Bueno, si lo pones así, supongo que no"

Nos sonreímos el uno al otro y salimos apresurados del auto. Le expliqué que fue aquí donde adopté a mi perro, era un buen lugar donde cuidan muy bien de los perros y cachorros. Usualmente adopto cachorros porque son más fáciles de controlar, los viejos no te prestan atención en lo absoluto, aunque también era adorables; todos los animales lo son.

Una chica del refugio nos sonrió -especialmente _a mi_- y nos preguntó que buscábamos alguna raza de perro en particular.

"No, sólo escogeremos uno, gracias" le dije.

Mientras caminábamos, Lily se enamoró de todos los perros que vio.

"¿Acaso las chicas hacen eso contigo todo el tiempo?" preguntó de pronto.

"¿Hacer qué?" pregunté, distraido.

"Estaba coquetando contigo, sólo que no tenía mucho con que trabajar"

"No lo sé, no estaba prestando atención"

"Si una chica coquetea contigo, te guste o no, préstale atención, sólo por respeto al menos, Dougie... No es fácil invitar a salir a alguien"

"Eso lo sé" ¡ni siquiera se podía imaginar ella cuánto sabía yo de eso! Me resultaba tan difícil invitar a salir a una chica... A _ella_, por ejemplo. Y las cosas eran un poco más complejas entre nosotros ya que vivimos juntos; cuando una cita termina, un chico acompaña a su chica hasta su puerta y usualmente la besa para despedirse si puede -si no es un cobarde como _yo_-... Pero yo no podría hacer eso porque _su_ puerta era en realidad _mi_ puerta. ¿Entonces cuánto se suponía que debía darle el beso de buenas noches? ¿En la puerta de su habitación?

"¡Ay, Dougie, mira mira, ese!" apuntó con emoción a un pequeñísimo cachorro negro que estaba en camino a quedarse dormido. Se veía adorable y tranquilo, no podía ni tener meses de edad.

"¿Quieres ese?" le pregunté "Es lindo"

"¡Sí!"

Fui a hablar con la chica que nos habló al llegar y me sonrió "¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Sí, queremos llevar ese perro" dije, apuntando al perro que Lily quería, aún sin mostrar rastros de interés o atención.

"¿Es es todo lo que quieres? ¿Seguro?"

Alzé la ceja '_Bueno, esto es coquetear demasiado_' pensé '_¡Se supone que debe ser dulce, trabajo en un refugio de perros_! _¿Qué pasó con las chicas normales de hoy en día? ¿Se enconden todas detrás de mi o qué? ¡Encuentro a una chica normal y tiene amnesia!... Mi suerte con las chicas es fatal_'

"Sí, eso es todo" dije finalmente. Lily corrió a mi lado sonriendo con dulzura y la otra chica la miró de arriba a abajo. Alzó los ojos al cielo, me sonrió una vez más y fue a buscar al cachorro.

"Coqueteaba contigo, ¿no es cierto?" Lily se rió de mi fastidio.

"Sí, pero fue bastante pervertido en realidad..."

"Al menos coqueteaba contigo, yo ni siquiera recuerda si he tenido mi primer beso"

"Seguro que sí"

"¿Por qué lo piensas?"

'_Porque eres increíblemente linda_' pensé.

"Gracias" dijo y se sonrojó. Yo también lo hice, completamente sorprendido.

"¿Acabo de decir eso en voz alta?" dije sin mirarla.

"Sí... Es la segunda vez que te sucede"

"¡Lo sé!" ¡Y es increíblemente desagradable!

"Bueno, al menos dices cosas buenas" sonrió "No tienes que avergonzarte de lo que piensas, Doug, no te preocupes"

Asentí, no podía evitar estar avergonzado. ¿Cuán estúpido era? Jamás oí de algo así... Ella habla mientras duerme pero al menos no puede evitarlo, apuesto a que ni lo sabe; yo, por otro lado, ¡tendría que ser capaz de controlarlo! ¡Debería ser capaz de tan sólo _pensar_, en vez de decirlo en voz alta! ¡Dios mío!, ¿qué pasó con la gente normal?

La otra chica le entregó el perro a Lily y ella lo sostuvo en los brazos, sonriéndole como si fuera su propio bebé "Hola, bonito... Vamos a llevarte a casa"

Lily era tan dulce y tal vez ni siquiera lo sabía, no se daba cuenta, pero yo sí podía verlo, podía ver cómo era y me gustaba tanto, era tan única... ¿Por qué querría a alguien normal si podía tenerla a ella?


	8. El León Y El Cordero

Perdón por la tardanza.

* * *

Leah, mi viejo perro, adoraba a Terry, el nuevo perro. Lily no le quitaba los ojos de encimba al cachorrito, lo adoraba y yo disfrutaba verla tocar. Es como una niña con los perros, se emociona con cada movimiento que Terry hace. Yo era tal y como ella en ese aspecto pero debía practicar la nueva canción, así que sólo me limité a mirarla desde el sillón mientras tocaba mi bajo.

"Suena bien" dijo y sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa... Ella me apoyaba mucho y se daba cuenta cuando algo no sonaba bien, cuando yo tocaba algo incorrecto. Tenía una fuerte sensación de que sabía sobre música, podía sentirlo al escucharla hablar de música o cuando cantaba. Hablaba con amor.

"¿Te gustaría intentar?" le pregunté "Es decir, tal vez puedes tocar y no lo recuerdas"

"No creo poder"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Por mis manos, no parecen los de un músico"

Alzé la ceja "Tus manos están bien, no puedes darlo por sentado"

"Claro que sí. Tú tienes ese tipo de manos, como Tom también"

"Eres tan lista"

"No, soy observadora"

Continué tocando y luego de un rato Lily acostó a Terry es su cama -que era una vieja almohada-, luego se sentó a mi lado y sonrió. Lo hacía mucho últimamente, tal vez podría cambiarle esa mirada triste después de todo y reemplazarla por una más feliz, así quería que se sintiera.

"¿Y a dónde iremos esta noche después de todo?" preguntó tímidamente.

Bajé el bajo de mi regazo y pensé por un momento. Sería más fácil llevarla a un lugar romántico, pero ya que ésta no era una cita, no podía hacerlo, así que tenía que llevarla a un lugar agradable pero no _demasiado_ agradable, porque entonces parecería una cita y _no_ lo era.

"¿Qué te parece si caminamos y lo decidimos en el camino?" dije antes de que pudiera confundirme demasiado con mis propios pensamientos. Eso es algo que sólo le pasa a la gente con el mismo tamaño de cerebro que yo.

"Lo que tú quieras" dijo y se paró "Iré a cambiarme"

Me puse el bajo en el regazo de nuevo y comencé a tocar una melodía diferente, una más tranquila. Mi teléfono sonó y me lo puse entre el hombro y el oído para poder seguir tocando porque aquella melodía estaba sonando bastante bien.

"Hola, Doug" dijo la voz de Tom.

"Hola, ¿qué pasa?"

"Sólo llamaba para recordarte que mañana tenemos que ir al estudio de nuevo, pero esta vez nos quedaremos más tiempo, casi todo el día creo"

"¿Puedo llevar a Lily? No quiera dejarla sola de nuevo"

"Seguro, Giovanna viene también, quiere grabarlo todo, está enloquecida con una nueva cámara que le regalé"

"De acuerdo, será genial"

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué estás tocando?"

"No lo sé, acabo de comenzar a tocar hace unos minutos, la melodía estuvo en mi cabeza todo el día"

"Podemos trabajar en ella si quieres, suena bien"

"Déjame desarrollarla un poco más por mi cuenta, ¿de acuerdo? Luego veremos"

"De acuerdo... ¿Quieres venir a cenar? Giovanna está haciendo esa tarta que te gusta, aunque es horrible"

"No, gracias, llevaré a Lily a cenar en un par de minutos"

"¿Planeas intentar algo con ella?"

"No lo sé... Adoptamos un perrito hoy"

"Ten cuidado, mi amigo, ella tiene una vida en algún lugar"

"¡Harry me dijo lo mismo! Es molesto, Tom"

"Sólo no quiero que salgas herido"

"Eso sonó _tan_ gay, Tom"

"Sí, ¿no crees? Hey, Danny me dijo que estabas buscando iglesias hoy, ¿a qué se debe eso?"

"Pensamos que Lily recuerda una iglesia, está desesperada por encontrar alguna pista que lleve a descrubrir quién es."

"¿Por qué no pones un blog en Internet sobre ella? Pon algunas fotos y explica que tiene amnesia"

"Es una buena idea-" paré de hablar en cuanto Lily entró a la habitación con un vestido rojo, se veía tan perfectamente hermosa, debería haberle comprado _cientos_ de vestidos para que pueda usarlos _todos los días_, parecía una princesa, y, bueno, permítanme decir que se veía muy sexy. Sí, _sexy_. Tengo 21, ¿qué esperan? No soy un idiota, pero tengo necesidades, ¿saben?

"¿Dougie, sigues ahí?" Tom dijo y Lily se sonrjó, probablemente la estaba mirando demasiado y también había dejado de tocar el bajo.

"Ah, sí, aquí estoy... Eerr, tengo que irme, adiós" dejé el teléfono sobre la mesa, casi se cae. Lily rió y sus mejillas se tornaron un poco más rojas, dándole a su pálida piel un poco más de color "Te ves muy bien"

"Gracias..."

"Aunque deberías ganar un poco más de peso, estás muy delgada"

"Sí, ¿no crees?" parecía confundida "No sé por qué soy tan delgada, usualmente tengo hable y como bien... Bueno, al menos desde que empecé a vivir contigo"

"Tal vez no comías mucho cuando... Bueno, antes. Esta es tu casa ahora, puedes comer tanto como quieras"

"Lo sé, es sólo que... Me siento como una carga, Dougie... No hago nada para ti y tú sigues gastanto mucho dinero en mi ropa, comida, todo"

"_No_ eres una carga, eres mi amiga, me pagas así... Mira, cuando yo era más joven, era un raro en el colegio y no solía tener _muchos_ amigos, así que aprendí a valorar a los que _sí_ tengo. Te ayuderé por todo el tiempo que me necesites, no eres una carga para mi, ¿de acuerdo?"

Me tomó la mano "De acuerdo, pero al menos vayamos a algún lugar barato"

"¿Quieres pizza?"

"Suena bien"

Ambos sonreímos y nos apresuramos a salir, yo me moría de hambre. La vida con Lily parecía más interesante. No era sólo porque ya de por sí la idea de vivir con alguien que tiene amnasia es raro e interesante, no sólo porque ella era extremadamente linda o sexy, si no que porque era una buena amiga, era dulce y, bueno, bastante perfecta. No era una de esas personas obsesionadas con la limpieza pero aún así tampoco vivía como un cerdo, no era impaciente ni tenía mal temperamento, usualmente estaba de buen humor y nunca se enojada conmigo, no me juzgaba, no le molestaba mi estupidez, no le molestaba si tocaba el bajo a la una de la mañana, era tranquila y divertida... ¿Ven? Es perfecta... Excepto porque aún no sabemos si tiene un novio o no, el anillo que ella tiene me da una mala sensación. Lily era aún muy joven, o al menos así lucía, pero cuando conoces a una chica que vale la pena, no debes esperar demasiado, hay muchos leones afuera en el mundo buscando corderos lindos como ella. Lily era mía.

La tomé de la mano tímidamente e intenté pretender no darle demasiada importancia, como lo hacía con todas mis amigas mujeres, e intenté no mirarla demasiado.

Este león está listo para cazar.


	9. Despacito Y Silenciosamente

**Disculpen la tardanza, tuve muchos problemas.**

* * *

"Aún no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan... _Asombroso_" Lily se sonrojó un poco pero también sonrió, trató de concentrarse en no acariciar la mano de Dougie por accidente y hacer que todo se vuelva incómodo. No entendía cómo podía comenzar a sentir cosas por él tan pronto, quizás era porque él era la única persona que ella _realmente_ conocía o tal vez porque _de verdad_ él era asombroso "¿Es que _nunca_ te ha pasado nada malo?"

"Bueno, sí... Mi padre abandonó a mi familia tan sólo un par de semanas después de que acepté estar en McFLY" los recuerdos volvieron a la mente de Dougie, hiriéndolo de nuevo; siempre pensó que lo que había pasado con su padre había sido _su _culpa, se culpaba a sí mismo por el sufrimiento de su madre y su hermana, pensando que su padre se marchó por él, aunque no sabía _por qué_... Y luego él también se fue al mudarse a Londres por la banda, dejó a su familia cuando más lo necesitaban aunque ellas lo habían alentado a ir.

"Oh... Siento oír eso" Lily dijo y luego se sintió estúpida por haber preguntado.

"Está bien... Mi vida no era tan grandiosa cuando era más joven, las cosas comenzaron a mejorar en cuanto me uní a la banda" suspiró pero luego sonrió cuando Lily le acarició la mano, aunque ni ella se dio cuenta "Las cosas malas le pasan a todos, ¿cierto? Tenía que pagar el precio de estos buenos años... Y sigue poniéndose mejor"

"¿Mejor cómo?"

"Bueno, a la banda le va muy bien... No es _sólo _una _banda_, ¿sabes? Somos cuatro amigos cantando sobre la vida, sentimientos, cosas que importas, o simplemente hacemos tonterías a veces... Mi mamá está feliz de nuevo, también mi hermana, tengo muchos amigos, un nuevo cachorro, a ti..."

Lily sonrió y se preguntó como_ cualquiera_ otra vida podía ser mejor que esa. Comenzaba a pensar que su vida anterior no importaba, quizás recordaría cosas que serían mejor olvidar, esta era su oportunidad, como Dougie le había dicho, de elegir quién quería ser... Pero no sabía qué perdería y eso la asustaba. Aún pensaba sobre la gente que la quería; debía haber alguien buscándola. No podía simplemente desechar su vida anterior porque no sabía qué estaba desechando. La curiosidad es un sentimiento poderoso y todos necesitan deshacerse de él... Y la única forma en la que podía lohrarlo era descubriendo qué causaba esa sensación. Debía saber quién era.

"¿Crees que debería comenzar una vida nueva?" preguntó mientras continuaban caminando.

"¿A qué te refieres exactamente con una vida nueva?"

"Puede que averigue quién soy pero mis recuerdos aún no vuelven" explicó "Debería acostumbrarme a quien soy ahora... Es decir, prometo irme de tu casa algún día" se sonrojó "Debería conseguir un trabajo o algo así"

"Vas a volver a mensionar lo de la culpa, ¿no es cierto?" Dougie alzó los ojos y rió un poco "No vas a trabajar, al menos no hasta que sepamos quién eres"

"¿Y si nunca lo averiguamos?"

"Alguien tiene que estar buscándote... E Inglaterra no es tan grande. Alguien te reportará como una persona desaparecida, veremos tu cara en la televisión y listo"

"¿Aún seguiremos siendo amigos si vuelvo a donde sea que pertenezco?"

"Eso espero... Mis amigos dicen que me olvidarás" Dougie bajó la mirada, un poco avergonzado de estar triste por la posibilidad, pero aún así no quería que Lily lo viera así. Sabía bien que ella pertenecía a otro lugar, pero encajaba_ tan_ bien en su mundo, como si perteneciera_ ahí_, a ningún otr lugar, como si estuviese que estar con él.

"No lo haré, lo prometo" se apresuró a decir "Tus amigos dicen estupideces"

Ambos rieron "Sí, un poco sí" Dougie dijo "Pero sólo tratan de protegerme"

"¿Protegerte de qué?"

Dougie se sonrojó y se dio cuenta de que había dicho demasiado, era como si no tuviera control de su cerebro, las palabras sólo salían de su boca ahora debía explicarlas siendo que realmente no quería hacerlo. ¿Qué se suponía que diría? ¿_'Mis amigos no quieren que me enamore de ti?'_ Eso seria algo muy incómodo para decir mientras la sostenía de la mano y la llevaba a cenar... Sería incómodo porque volverían a casa juntos. Así que no había nada para decir; no podía responder, aún así no podía mentir, no a ella, ni siquiera una vez. Él era la única persona en la que ella confiaba, sentía que no debería -o incluso quizás no podía- decepsionarla.

"No hay problema si no quieres decirme" Lily dijo luego de un momento, el silencio de Dougie ya comenzaba a hacer las cosas incómodas.

"Gracias" dijo él "Ah, mira, el local de pizza"

Compraron la primer pizza que se les ocurrió y se sentaron en una banca del parque a comer. Ambos lucían un tanto elegantes pero no estaban haciendo nada refinado. Pero no importaba porque era una noche agradable, la luna brillaba y ellos eran dos amigos muy cercanos divirtiéndose juntos, estaban solos y en paz, enamorándose sin darse cuenta, sin pedirlo, pero así es el amor, ¿no? Viene despacito y silenciosamente, y luego te golpea cuando menos lo esperas.

"Dougie..." Lily dijo tímidamente mientras recordaba las preocupaciones de Dougie.

"¿Sí, Lily?" dijo él, su boca llena de pizza. Ella rió y se sintió afortunada de que era tarde y él no podía verla sonrojarse.

"Sólo quiero que sepas... Sin importar lo que pase... Siempre te recordaré"


	10. Di La Palabra Mágica

**Punto de vista de Doug**

No sé cómo llamar a lo que sea que tuvimos anoche pero no iba a arriesgarme, no lo llamaría una _cita_, aunque, rayos, cómo quería que lo fuera... Soy demasiado tímido como para incluso preguntarle si fue una cita o no, y ella es probablemente tan tímida como yo como para hacerlo también, si es que está siquiera pensando en eso... Después de cenar, caminamos a casa juntos, aún riendo y charlando, no recordaba la última vez que había hablado tanto con una chica. Lily era la primera que conocía que era tan simple; el resto siempre había querido ir a lugares especiales, restauranes, bares, etc... Eso hacia que Lily fuera especial de nuevo, ella no pedía nada, sólo nos sentamos y hablamos. Intenté no ponerme nervioso cuando volvimos a casa, no sabía qué se suponía que debía hacer. Luego de una cita, generalmente las chicas esperan que los chicos las besen antes de irse, pero nosotros vivíamos juntos y además ésto ni siquiera era una cita, ¿no es cierto? Y continué confundiéndome a mi mismo incluso más mientras pensaba en eso, así que cuando llegué a casa, corrí hacia al baño como un idiota y ella sólo fue a acostarse. '_Bien jugado, Doug_' pensé, molesto conmigo mismo. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo pude tener cuatro novias antes.

Tanto Lily como yo nos despertamos temprano esa mañana; le dije que debía trabajar todo el día y le pregunté si quería venir conmigo. Estaba encantada. Le presenté a Giovanna, Harry y Danny, a quien ella saludó tímidamente. Se sentó junto a Giovanna en unas sillas y yo apoyé mi bajo sobre mi regazo mientras me sentaba junto a Tom.

"¿Haz estado practicando esa canción que te escuché tocar la otra noche?" preguntó.

"Aún no, pero pronto lo haré" dije. Tenía una buena idea para esa canción, sería tranquila y un tanto dulce. Pensé que podría cantar sobre Lily y luego le pediría a la estación de radio que contara la historia de Lily, quizás alguien la encontraría así. Honestamente, no quería que ella regresara a su hogar, donde sea que fuera, pero ella quería saber quién era y yo no iba a impedírselo, debía ayudarla, ella confiaba en mi. No podía simplemente sentarme mientras ella intentaba descubrir quién diablos era, no se sentía correcto.

Giovanna grabó más o menos cada segundo de las seis horas que pasamos en el estudio. Tuvimos un pequeño 'recreo' de dos horas y fuimos a almorzar al restaurant que está en la esquina de la calle, y luego volvimos al estudio por cinco horas. Para cuando terminamos de tocar y grabar, mis dedos parecían estar en llamar, rojos como tomates y grandes como zanahorias. La garganta de Tom no estaría en muy buenas condiciones el día siguiente, podría apostarlo.

Al menos, mientras nosotros trabajábamos tan duro, Giovanna y Tom me ayudaron a crear un blog y pusimos montones de fotos de Lily allí, explicando que estaba perdida y que tenía amnesia, y que si alguien la conocía en lo absoluto, que se comunicara con nosotros -puse el número de teléfono de mi casa y rezé para que las fans no descubrieran que era en verdad el número del real Dougie Poynter. ¿Pueden siquiera_ imaginar_ la cantidad de llamadas que recibiría? Seguramente tendría que cambiar mi número.

Lily me tomó la mano tímidamente mientras caminábamos hacia mi auto. Era tarde y estaba tan frío... No suele gustarme el clima tan frío, pero nada realmente me molestaba cuando estaba con ella. Su piel se sentía tan suave y cálida, siempre era así y me encantaba la sensación que me daba cuando me tocaba. Sonreí en secreto cuando no me miraba.

"Siento que he visto a Danny en alguna parte antes" dijo. Esta era la primera vez que Danny y Lily se conocían y se llevaban de maravilla.

"Eso es normal, hay montones de publicidades de McFLY. Además, estuviste en su cara, debes haber visto alguna fotografía suya"

"No, me refiero a _antes_... Ya sabes, _antes_"

"Oh, _antes_" Sabía lo que 'antes' significaba; antes _de mi_ "No te preocupes, Lily, sería algo muy normal"

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón" sonrió.

"Hey, ¿te gustaría ir a comer a algún lado?" le pregunté.

"Seguro"

Me mordí el labio, no estaba seguro de que entendiera a lo que me refería '_Tengo que decirlo_' pensé '_La palabra más difícil de decir... Si no, no entenderá..._'

"Pero... Como una _cita_" debo haberme sonrojado y ella también, vi sus dulces mejillas tornarse levemente rojas tan sólo segundos después. Me di cuenta de que intentaba no sonreír, se veía tan adorable, tan tierna, tan _Lily_ en cada sentido, tal y como a mi me gustaba.

"Suena genial"

Abrí la puerta del auto para ella y respiré ondo una vez que ella ya estaba adentro y no podía verme. '_Dios, si estás escuchando_' pensé '_por favor dime que Lily no tiene novio_'


	11. No Contestes El Teléfono

Un mes entero pasó. Nadie llamó preguntando por Lily, no encontramos nada sobre ella y aún no podía recordar nada. Alrededor de dos semanas atrás, Lily se dio cuenta de que el anillo que tenía en la fina cadena tenía algo escrito adentro, una frase corta: '_para siempre y de ahora en adelante_'. Es bastante sorprendente cómo no nos dimos cuenta por tanto tiempo... Ella tan sólo estaba jugando con el anillo cuando notó que podía sentir algo adentro. Me sentí un poco inseguro cuando me lo contó, es una frase un tanto romántico, ¿no es cierto? Y si era romántico y lo conservaba, puede significar que había alguien enamorado de ella allí afuera... Bueno, alguien _más_, porque yo también me estaba enamorando de ella. ¿Qué pasaría si, después de todo, de verdad estaba comprometida con alguien como había pensando yo primeramente? ¿Y si tenía un novio? Arruinaría mis planes... Hemos estado saliendo juntos todo este tiempo, yo soy muy tonto y muy cobarde como para pedirle que seamos algo más que amigos. Aunque vivimos juntos, así que eso tiene que contar, ¿verdad?

Hemos estado saliendo juntos todo este tiempo, pero soy demasiado cobarte y tonto como para pedirle que seamos algo más que sólo amigos. Aunque vivimos juntos, eso debería contar como algo, ¿cierto? De todos modos me divertía mucho en las citas con ella. Nos besamos por primera vez sólo una semana atrás, no queríamos apresurar las cosas, vivir juntos hacia que las cosas sean más complejas, como dije una vez. No puedo simplemente descontrolarme, hacer lo que quiera por una noche y luego desesperarme la mañana siguiente. No podía desaparecer como lo había hecho un par de veces antes porque ella ya estaba en mi casa y no iba a ir a ninguna otra parte... No tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir.

Lily parecía entender el temor que ese estúpido anillo me daba, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Ha estado pensando mucho desde que encontró la frase y continúo preguntándome qué pasa por su mente, pero no podía saberl todo, ella necesitaba tiempo y espacio, y aunque soy muy curioso, debía respetar eso.

Busqué la frase en google y descubrí que es el título de una canción de 'Dear Whoever'. La canción no exactamente romántica como imaginé que lo sería, pero como sea, lo que importaba era el anillo. Además, no sabía si había una relación entre el anillo y la canción. Yo sólo esperaba que no hubiese nadie más enamorado de ella, esperaba que Lily hubiera comprado el anillo ella misma. Le pregunté a los chicos sobre eso, pero ninguno parecía si quisiera conocer la canción, aunque Danny dijo que la frase le sonaba familiar, aunque no podía recordar por qué.

Lily corrió hacia mi con Terry en sus brazos cuando llegué a casa y me dio un rápido y tímido beso en los labios. Era una genial forma de saludarme y también había sido un día maravilloso... Grabamos la canción que había estado escribiendo y se trata sobre Lily. Con suerte, le gustaría y yo intentaría seguir el próximo pasa en nuestro relación.

"¡Ladró!" dijo entusiasmada. Yo había comenzado a pensar que este perro no sabía cómo ladrar, no lo hizo ni siquiera desde que lo adoptamos y Lily se estusiasmaba con todo, era como una niño admirando la belleza del mundo y cada cosa maravillosa que encontraba en él.

"¿En serio? ¡Es un milagro!" dije y sonreí. Se veía tierna.

"Te preparé la cena, dijiste que te gustaba la pasta"

"Ah, eso es genial, me moría por comer algo"

Estuvimos a punto de ir a la cocina cuando el teléfono sonó.

"Yo atiendo" dijo ella.

"Y yo voy contigo" sonreí y puso mis brazos a su alrededor mientras ella levantaba el teléfono. Podía escuchar la conversacíon desde aquí de todas formas.

"¿Hola?" dijo Lily.

"Buenas noces, soy Alec Walsh, llamo por Janice"

"Lo siento, señor, aquí no vive ninguna Janice" Lily dijo.

"Bueno, supongo que debería haber dicho _Lily_, ¿cierto?"

Lily se congeló, pude sentir cómo su cuerpo se tensaba, y mi corazón se aceleró... Ésto era lo que había estado temiendo... No era tan sólo _alguien_ quien llamaba por ella, era un _hombre_ quien quería hablarle, quería hablarle a _mi_ Lily.

"Sé quién eres, te he estado buscando, soy tu novio" dijo.

El teléfono cayó de la mano de Lily y todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa en la que éste estaba -una fotografía, cuyo portaretratos se rompió, las llaves de mi auto y el bolso de Lily- se cayeron también, arrastrados por el cable. Inmediatamente se arrodilló y tomó el teléfono de nuevo.

"¿¡Hola!" dijo "¡Ay, no, mierda, Dios mío, corté¡ ¡Corté la llamada!"

Puse mis manos en sus hombros y la sacudí "¡Lilu, cálmate!"

Me miró sorprendida, jamás le he gritado antes y supuse que fue porque yo mismo estaba bastante nervioso. Es decir, ¡cortó la llamada! ¡Estaba hablando con el hombre que yo secretamente deseaba asesinar y ella cortó la llamada!

"Lamento haberte gritado" dije de inmediato.

"No, está bien, lo necesitaba" dije.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo y lo tomó de nuevo enseguida.

"¿Hola?" dijo, su voz quebrándose un poco.

"Hola, ¿sigues allí?" la voz de Alec dijo.

'_¡Mierda, llamó de nuevo!_' pensé mientras escuchaba cuidadosamente.

"Sí, aquí estoy" dijo Lily "¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo supiste de mi?"

"Vi el blog en Internet y llamé al número que había allí... Ya he dicho quién soy" se rió un poco y deseé haberlo tenido allí mismo, frente a mi, para poder golpearlo en la cara.

"Ah, sí, _cierto_, _Alec_..." ella dijo "¿Pero eres... Mi novio? ¿_De verdad_?"

"Hemos estando juntos por más de un año, Janice"

"Por favor no me digas así... Es _raro_"

"De acuerdo... Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien, pensé que habías muerto o algo así. ¿Volverás a casa?"

"¿A _casa_?" ambos repetimos. Lily me miró a los ojos, los suyos llenos de culpa. _Este_ era su hogar, no podía irse, su lugar era _conmigo_, con Terry. ¿Y qué si tenía novio? No podía recordarlo y no lo_ recordaría_ tampoco, su memoria no volvería, el doctor lo había dicho.

"Sí, a casa, conmigo y con Susie..."

"¿Susie?"

"Nuestro gato, amor"

"Alec, no me des ningún apodo. Lo siento pero no te recuerdo, todo esto es muy raro para mi"

"Está bien, entiendo... Sólo dime dónde estás e iré a verte"

"Yo..." Lily dudó. Nos miramos el uno al otro de nuevo, yo le rogaba a través de mis ojos que no se encontrara con él, que se quedara conmigo. Ella no era Janice, era Lily, mi dulce Lily.


	12. Problemas Es Lo Que Traes

"Por favor, no vayas" le rogé por última vez. Lily había accedido a encontrarse con Alec en la esquina de nuestra calle en tan sólo veinte minutos. Pedazos de vidrio cubrían el piso, Terry había hecho lo suyo sobre las llaves de mi auto y yo estaba desesperado.

"Dougie, él es la única persona que ha llamado en un mes _entero_" ella dijo, sonando herida como si hubiese estado esperando más "Quiero saber quién soy"

"¿No te gusta quien eres _ahora_?"

"Sí, claro que sí, eso lo sabes... Pero aun así, necesito saber quién _realmente_ soy. Intenta entender cómo me siento, Doug. No puedo tan sólo elegir un nombre y seguir como si nada"

"¡Pero _puedes_! ¡Es exactamente lo que has estado haciendo hace dos meses!"

Tomí mis manos con las suyas y me miró directamente a los ojos, podía sentir cómo la dulzura de su mirada comenzaba a hipnotizar mi mente.

"Necesito que me apoyes en ésto" dijo suavemente.

No quería apoyarla esta vez, sentía como si la vida nos estaba separando demasiado pronto, había estado esperando ésto pero no tan pronto. Ella tenía un novio y él obviamente quería recuperarla, él lucharía por ella, _cualquier_ hombre inteligente lo haría, ella era la chica de mis sueños. Eventualmente, Lily querría acercarse más a él, quien conocía su pasado y eso era todo lo que ella quería; no buscaba amor, ni dinero, ni siquiera un hogar seguro, sólo quería la verdad y yo no podía darle eso sin importar cuán duro intentase.

Pero tampoco podía dejarla sola con Alec, no me importaba si él la conocía porque, al menos por ahora, _ella_ no lo conocía a _él_.

Sólo asentí porque no podía hablar y en verdad no tenía nada que decir, al menos nada que ella quisiera escuchar.

Lily comenzó a levantar los pedazos de vidrio pero yo volví a tirarlos al suelo y le dije que se detuviese.

"No quiero que limpies ahora" dije "Además, quizás éste ya no sea tu hogar pronto"

"Dougie, yo-"

"Tenemos que irnos"

Me puse el saco antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más o antes de que sus ojos tristes me intoxicaran la mente, y luego me encamine hacia afuera. Estaba realmente frío y oscuro, no podía creer que ella había accedido a ésto. ¿No podían al menos esperar hasta mañana? Lily me siguió en silencio. Me tomó la mano y me preguntó si estaba furioso.

No estaba enojado; tenía miedo, estaba celoso y a punto se entristecer, al menos si lo que pensaba que iba a suceder realmente terminaba por pasar. Me encantaba vivir con ella, era divertida y bastante buena en la cocina. Se iría y de a poco me olvidaría, tal y como Harry dijo que lo haría.

"No estoy enojado contigo" dije "Nunca lo estuve ni nunca lo estaré"

Estaba a punto de contestar pero un hombre gritó 'Janice' desde la distancia y ella se concentró en él.

"Debe ser él" dijo casi en un susurro, hablando para ella y no tanto para _mi_.

Alec era tan alto como yo, sus ojos eras oscuros y también lo era su cabello rizado. Su ropa parecía bieja y un tanto sucia, su cabello estaba desordenado y lucía cansado. Parecía mayor que yo, lo que me hacía pensar que Lily sería una rara pareja para él porque se veía tan joven, entre tan sólo 17 y 20 años. Estuvo a punto de abrazarla pero yo me paré de forma protectora frente a ella, lo cual no pareció molestarle a Lily; un abrazo no parecía ser lo que ella quería de él en ese momento.

"Janice, soy _yo_" él dijo.

"Es sólo que..." se lo quedó mirando por varios segundos, como si tratase fuertemente de recordarlo "No me traes ningún recuerdo" dijo, sonando decepcionada, obviamente debe haber estado esperando eso y yo me alegré de que no pasara.

"No te preocupes, estaremos bien" Alec sonrió, me ignoraba por completo "Ven a casa de nuevo, por favor, te extraño"

Lily dudó.

"No va a ir a ninguna parte" dije molesto "No te conocemos"

"¿Y _tú_ quién eres?" Alec dijo mientras me miraba por primera vez.

"Soy el que sale con ella" dije. Alec parecía confundido, pero Lily se enojó por mis maneras groseras.

"No había necesidad de decir eso" dijo.

"¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!"

"¿Sales con él?" él preguntó "¿Y qué hay sobre nosotros?"

"¡Ella no tiene ni idea de quién eres, por Dios!" dije molesto, ¿por qué no podía simplemente rendirse?"

"¡Basta!" Lily dijo "Ve adentro, Dougie"

"_¿Qué?_ No"

"Quiero hablar con él en privado" dijo mientras me empujaba suavemente hacia la casa. La miré enojado, me pedía que me fuera y me hería, siempre había estado allí para ella y cuando yo quería estar allí porque _yo _lo necesitaba, me echaba.

"Lo que quieras, Lily..." dije y me fui.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Lily.**

No me gustaba pedirle a Dougie que se fuera pero estaba haciendo que todo resultase más difícil y ya lo era lo suficiente sin su mal humor. Alec me sonrió, parecía dulce, inofensivo, aunque no podía recordar absolutamente nada relacionado con él. Ninguna de las imágenes congeladas me decían nada sibre él, su rostro no estaba en ningún rincón de mi mente.

"¿Es tu novio?" me preguntó.

"No, a decir verdad no lo es" dije y traté de no mostrarme decepcionada, no lo conocía pero herirlo no estaba en mis planes.

"¿Crees que le podríamos dar a nuestro amor una segunda oportunidad?" se acercó a mi y yo di un paso hacia atrás.

"No sería una _segunda_ oportunidad para mi, sino la primera"

"Sabes a qué me refiero" probablemente se daba cuenta de que evadía su pregunta.

"Sí, lo sé"

No podía evitar pensar en Dougie, éramos felices juntos así pero ya había pasado un mes y no habíamos progresado demasiado. Él era famoso y pronto se iría de tour... Yo era Lily cuando él estaba a mi alrededor, ¿pero qué haría cuando se fuera? ¿Quién sería? No tenía nada más en lo absoluto, nada _mío_; ni dinero, ni una casa, ni comida, nada. Dependía al 100% de él y necesitaba hacer algo por mi misma, quizás Alec podría darme eso, quizás yo tenía un trabajo, quizás alguien me necesitaba a _mi_. Dougie dijo que yo no era una carga pero lo único que hacía era gastar su dinero, no podría hacer nada si no fuera por él o su dinero.

"¿Vendrás a casa conmigo?" dijo "Si luego no te gusta, serás libre de irte, pero al menos inténtalo, por favor. Dame la oportunidad de mostrarte _tu _vida. No es la mejor, pero es tuya"

* * *

**Punto de vista de Dougie.**

Alec estaba afuera, no quería que entrara a mi casa. Lily estaba parada en la puerta, un bolso en su malo. No podía creer que se marchara... Me dejaba a _mi_ por _él_... Tan fácilmente. ¿Es que la verdad le importaba _tanto_ a ella?

"Lo prometiste..." dije mientras sostenía a Terry en mis brazos. Nunca entendí a la gente que dice que los animales no pueden sentir o pensar. Él sentía que ella se marcahaba, yo lo sabía porque yo lo sentía también, él no es tonto y yo tampoco, sabía que ésto sucedería y aún así no escuché las advertencias de mis amigos porque había querido creer que ella sacrificaría algo así de grande por mi "Dijiste que no me olvidarías"

"Y no lo haré" dijo "Quiero ver cómo era mi vida"

"_Esta_ es tu vida"

"Mi _verdadera_ vida"

"Es la misma maldita cosa, tu corazón no dejó de latir, es _una _vida sola"

Se acercó a mi y cuando estuvo a punto de acariciar la cabeza de Terry, yo di un paso hacia atrás.

"Soy padre soltero ahora" dije.

"Dougie, _por favor_..."

"Ya no eres Lily. Elegiste ser Janice y yo no estaba en su vida. Sabes que intentarás olvidarme para estar con _él_"

Miró hacia abajo y me alegré de eso, no podía soportar verla llorar, ni siquiera cuando yo estaba tan triste y decepcionado por su culpa. Rápidamente besó mis labios antes de que yo pudiera incluso moverme, sus ojos bastante húmedos, probablemente no quería llorar frente a mi.

"Te quiero, Dougie... Adiós"


	13. Vidas Separadas

Tiré las llaves del auto porque Terry las arruinó. Llamé a la compañía de autos y dijeron que me enviarían a un cerrajero especial para ayudarme. Pero mientras tanto, me quedé sin auto. _También_ me corté la mano mientras levantaba pedazos de vidrio del piso e insulté durante todo el camino al hospital... _En autobús_. No había viajado en autobús por lo que parecía una vida entera. Tom me recogió cuando el doctor terminó conmigo y luego me preguntó sobre Lily y mi auto, pero no estaba en el humor adecuado para explicarle _nada_ a nadie. Además, él tan sólo habría dicho '_te lo dije_' y si yo me enojaba más, terminaría por romper algo y probablemente me lastimaría la mano de nuevo.

La decepción estaba estancada en mi cerebro, sólo pensaba en ella, cuán grandiosa nuestro tiempo juntos fue. No debería haber sido tan cobarde, debería haber hecho el siguiente paso un poco más rápido, quizás así ella todavía estaría aquí... Ni siquiera pudo escuchar la cación, le pusimos _tanto_ esfuerzo.

Mi casa era muy silenciosa, nunca me di cuenta hasta que ella llegó. Terry también parecía triste. Solía ser bastante juguetón, pero ahora siempre estaba recostado sobre el sillón con una mirada triste en los ojos. Desde que ella se fue, siempre prendo el equipo de música al llegar a casa, no podía tolerar el silencio. Luego sontengo a Terry por un rato en mis brazos. Solía jugar mucho y ser muy amado también. Ahora que Lily se ha ido, pasa horas solo, Leah duerme la mayoría del tiempo y lo ignora por completo, y yo no pasaba demasiado tiempo en casa.

Sabía que la olvidaría tarde o temprano, pero mientras tanto, no podía evitar extrañar a Lily y a todo lo que se relacionaba con ella, todo lo que solía hacer o decir. Siempre me encontraba pensando en nuestro último beso y luego pensaba en su sonrisa, su pelo oscuro y cedoso, los finos pero encantadores labios, todo. Era hermoso por dentro _y_ por fuera, quizás demasiado buena para mi, pero _demasiado_ perfecta para Alec. Él no me importaba una mierda, honestamente, yo podía ser miles de veces mejor que él, yo podía darle una mejor vida a Lily... De verdad desería poder decirle eso, pero ya no me interesaba. Ella me dio la dirección de su nueva casa, pero yo no quería ir, no podía soportar velos juntos o estar con ella sin poder tocarla y _más_. No puedes ser amigos con alguien que amas y que te ama también, y ambos lo saben pero aún así no pueden estar juntos, es una tortura. Así que debía dejarla ir, era lo que ella quería y yo siempre iba a hacer lo que ella deseara. Rechazó la vida que yo traté de darle y yo ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, fue su decisión.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Lily.**

Tenía mis dudas, pero ya había partido y había pasado más de un mes desde que me fui. No supe nada de Dougie desde entonces, le di la dirección de Alec pero tenía el presentimiento de que no vendría y eso me hacía sentir que yo tampoco debía ir a visitarlo, debe odiarme, no querría verme, ya no me sentía bienvenida... Pero no podía quejarme, no era su culpa; yo lo decepcioné después de todo lo que él había dicho por mi, tenía derecho a detestarme.

Nuestro barrio parecía bastante peligroso comparado con el de Dougie. Estaba a más de una hora de la casa de Dougie. Usualmente no había mucha gente en la calle y si veías a alguien, entonces nunca debías mirarlos a los ojos, a veces a la gente no le agrada eso y, créeme, a esta gente no la quieres molestar. Sus rostros suelen parecer fieros, como si estuviesen listos para matarte con sus ojos, o asustados, como si alguien pudiera matarlos con tan sólo mirarlos. Lo mejor que podia hacer era no molestarlos por _ninguna_ razón.

Alec vivía en un pequeño departamento en un edificio diminuto que sólo tenía otros tres departamentos, y podía escuchar a la gente pelear dentro de uno de ellos. Alec no pareció darle importancia a los gritos mientras pasábamos por delante de la puerta. Nada me traía recuerdos y eso me hizo sentir tan perdida como el día que desperté en el dormitorio de Danny... Pero esta vez, Dougie no estaba allí para consolarme, y esa era mi decisión.

Nuestro departamento estaba en el segundo -_y último_- piso. Todo dentro de él parecía oscuro o sucio. Casi no había muebles, tanto el baño como la cocina eran diminutos, la sala de estar tenía un pequeño sillón y una vieja televisión, y el dormitorio tenía un armario y una cama bastante grande. La heladera estaba vacía, las ventanas estaban cerradas y no había nada parecido a una escoba, nada relacionado con limpieza. Por alguna razón, nada me sorprendía, nada me shockeaba como lo haría con alguien '_normal_'.

Alec era muy amable conmigo, incluso me trajo flores dos veces. Él dormía en el sofá de la sala de estar luego de que yo le dijera que no me sentía cómoda compartiendo la cama con él, había accedido a venir aquí con él pero todo estaba sucediendo demasido rápido. Compramos comido para la cena y el almuerzo, no me sorprende que Dougie me haya encontrado tan delgada, Alec era _bastante_ delgado también. Me daba dinero todas las mañanas para comprar comida y luego yo cocinaba. Siempre se iba luego del almuerzo, luego volvía tarde, a las ocho, siempre a la misma hora.

Tuve que cambiar mi ropa, Alec dijo que eran demasiado lujosas para nuestro vecindario, que no estaba segura al usarlas, alguien podría querer robarlas. Así que le di mi ropa, las que Dougie había comprado para mi, y él las vendió, luego me compró ropa nueva normal. Me quedé con el vestido de todas formas, y un par de jeans y una remera; simplemente no podía dejar ir _todo_ lo que Doug me había dado, era demasiado pedir.

No tenía la libertad que me hubiese gustado, Alec trabajaba mucho, aunque no me había dicho exactamente qué hacía, y yo trataba de hacer de nuestro departamento un lugar más agradable. Podía culpar al cielo por este nuevo hogar desordenado o podía ser positiva y tratar de hacer de mi vida algo mejor.

Quería creer en Alec, enamorarme de él si era posible, pero algunas cosas no se sentían bien. Por ejemplo; pareció confundido cuando le pregunté sobre el anillo. Estábamos cenando y se me ocurrió que preguntar sobre el anillo y su significado podría atraer una conversación dulce, tal vez incluso recuerdos. La gente siempre dice que al mor puede hacer milagros.

"¿De dónde sacaste la idea?" le pregunté.

"¿Qué idea?" dijo él.

"El anillo..."

Parecía confundido al principio, luego un tanto nervioso cuando me vió jugando con el anillo. Dudó, y aunque yo realmente intentaba hacer que todo ésto sea más fácil, que todo funcionara, me pareció que mintió. Tengo amnesia, pero no soy ninguna tonta.

"Un amigo me la dio" dijo.

Luego le pregunté sobre mi vida; no entendía como mi vida era sólo quedarme en este departamento todo el tiempo y limpiar, sólo limpiar y limpiar, no iba a aceptar eso. Dougie siempre me llevaba a lugares diferentes, como al parque, museos o lo que sea, siempre salía a dar un paseo con Terry también, y ahora no hacía nada de eso, pasaba el día entero en esas pequeñas habitaciones. Me volvería loca tarde o temprano.

"No haces demasiado" dijo "No vale la pena tener amigos _aquí_ de todas formas"

También me dijo que no hablara con las demás personas del edificio. Dijo que podrían ser incluso peligrosas, que todos aquí estaban un poco locos. En eso sí coincidia con él para ser honesta, aunque vi a un niño salir de un departamento que estaba en el mismo piso que nosotros; ¿cómo podía ser _él _peligroso? No podía tener más de 10 años. Tenía algunos moretones en los brazos y usualmente se escuchaban gritos dentro de su hogar. '_Pobre niño_' era lo único que podía pensar, no había nada que podía hacer por él.

Le pregunté sobre lo que pensé que era una Iglesia, él debía sabir, debía ser importante si podía recordarlo... Pero él no sabía nada. Lo mismo pasó cuando le pregunté sobre la radio: no sabía _nada_ en lo absoluto sobre eso.

A Susie, el gato, no parecía agradarle para nada. No me acercaba demasiado a ella, me miraba con ojos celosos y yo estaba completamente segura que me hubiese comido hace mucho si fuera una leona. Era sucia, tal y como todo lo parecía aquí, y pasaba un montón de tiempo en el regazo de Alec cuando él estaba en casa. No comprendía cómo yo podía pasar todos los días de mi vida en este sitio con este gato, simplemente no tenía sentido.

Algo estaba mal.


	14. Te Estoy Pidiendo Que Te Quedes

**Punto de vista de Lily.**

Para cuando el timbre sonó, Alec ya no estaba. Nadie jamás venía a visitarnos, así que me emocioné por primera vez en semanas; quizás un amigo de mi pasado había venido a hablarme o alguien de mi familia. Alec no me dijo mucho sobre mi, le gustaba el silencio y la música; usualmente escuchaba música clásica. Me gustaba, pero me cansaba luego de un tiempo... Ciertamente no esperaba ver a Dougie esperando bajo la lluvia. No sabía qué decir ni incluso qué _hacer_, tampoco sabía cómo me sentía. _Jamás_ me oirán decir que no estoy feliz de verlo, pero luego de pasar un mes tratando de olvidarlo y enamorarme de alguien más, verlo incluso _más_ hermoso de lo que lo recordaba me traía demasiados recuerdos... _Y sentimientos_. Arruinó todo el romance que había intentado construir para Alec en tan sólo un segundo. Intentaba ver a través de la lluvia, echando vistazos por detrás de la espalda, obviamente sabía que este vecindario no era muy seguro. Me partió el corazón verlo esperar bajo un clima tan malo con mi adorable Terry dentro de su caso.

Abrí la puerta vieja de mi edificio, pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

"Hola" dije luego de pasar unos segundos mirándonos. ¿Alguna vez has estado en una situación en la que tienes tantas cosas para decir y aún así no puedes decir ni una palabra? Bueno, eso me pasó, me congelé por completo, podía ser por la sorpresa de verlo allí o por los nervios.

"Qué vecindario" dijo, casi susurrando.

"Lo sé... ¿Por qué no entras?"

"No, gracias. Vine a traerte a Terry" dijo y lo sacó de su saco "Fue un regalo para tí, extraña a su dueña"

"Ah..." tomé al pequeño cachorro en mis brazos. Yo también lo extrañaba, pero en ese momento sólo podía concentrarme en Dougie. La lluvia hacia que su pelo se ponga un poco más enrulado y sus fantásticos ojos azules parecían más brillantes que nunca en contraste con su saco negro. Era como si se pusiera más y más hermoso con cada respiro que tomaba.

"¿Cómo te está tratando?" me preguntó.

"Bien" dije, él asintió, esa mirada triste aún seguía en sus ojos.

"Bueno, adiós"

"Espera, ¿_eso_ es todo?"

"¿Qué esperabas?"

"No lo sé... Quédate"

"No puedo. Puede que me quieras _ahora_, pero seguro me echarás _de nuevo_ más tarde. Ya no pertenezco a ti"

"Por favor, no hables así"

"Mira, _tú_ me dejaste a _m_i. Te pedí que te quedes pero no me escuchaste, así que no me mires _así_ y esperes que diga que todo está bien porque _no_ es así. Tienes lo que querías, y lo que querías no era a _mi_" su voz tembló en el final y no entendía si estaba llorando o si sólo era la lluvia que corría por su rostro. Podría ser ambas.

Miré hacia abajo, avergonzada, no quería que me viera llorar, creería que lo estaba haciendo a propósito y no era así, sólo que no podía evitarlo. Tenía razón sobre todo, pero aún así quería que Dougie se quedara por cinco minutos más, era tan difícil dejarlo ir tan fácilmente _de nuevo_.

De pronto sentí sus fríos labios contra los míos, su pelo húmedo mojaba el mío, y un segundo más tarde desapareció bajo la lluvia. Me toqué los labios con una mano y lloré. Ahora él no tenía nada más con lo que recordarme, excepto sos propios recuerdos, los cuales probablemente intentaría olvidar. Me daba cuenta de que no estaba enojado, sino que decepcionado, no me odiaba como pensaba, sólo estaba ofendido por la decisión que yo había hecho... Él me _extrañaba. _Me quería de vuelta pero no me pediría que vuelta luego de que lo dejé... Y yo también quería volver. No me sentía cómoda con esta vida, necesitaba más tiempo, aunque el tiempo no era nada porque yo no tenía realmente una vida, ésto no era vivir.

Alec llegó todo mojado y cansado. No parecía estar de buen humor, aunque no le pregunté por qué. Había pensado en decirle que quería irme de aquí; aún estaríamos en contacto, claro, pero no sentía que debía vivir allí en ese momento... Pero comencé a tener mis dudas sobre decirle que Dougie había venido a visitarme y de que quería marcharme, pero me olvidé de Terry, quien notó rápidamente.

"¿Qué hace ese_ perro_ aquí?" dijo mientras se sentaba en una vieja silla de la cocina.

"Es mío" dijo y encerré al cachorro en el dormitorio porque temía que el malvado gato de Alec intentara lastimarlo.

"No quiero a un perro aquí" dijo "Deshazte de él"

"No lo haré, Alec, lo quiero. Cuidaré de él, lo prometó, no te molestará"

"¿Dónde lo encontraste? Lo devolveré mañana"

"Dije que quiero quedármelo. Además, no tiene a dónde más ir. Dougie lo trajo hoy"

"¿Dougie? ¿Quién es _Dougie_?"

"¿No conoces su nombre?" Dougie una vez me había dicho que todos en Inglaterra lo conocían, incluso si no escuchaban o no les gustaban su música. ¿Cómo podía Alec no conocerlo? ¡Más aún luego de conocerlo! Tampoco tenía mucho acento inglés, a veces sí, pero podía estar falsificándolo. ¿Y si no era de Inglaterra, y si era de otro lugar? ¿Su estadía aquí era legal? Hay montones de inmigrantes que tratan de conseguir trabajos aquí en Inglaterra, un país muy poderoso "Me refiero a Dougie, el muchacho que conociste"

"¿El que salía contigo?" se paró, nunca antes lo había visto de mal humor pero aún así no me perturbaba "¿Por qué estuvo _él_ aquí?"

"Es mi amigo"

"Bueno, ya no quiero que veas a tu _amigo_"

Me reí irónicamente y alcé la ceja "Lo siento, Alec, pero haré _lo que sea_ que tenga ganas de hacer y veré a quien quiera ver"

Parecía incluso más furioso por mi falta de respeto y me tomó del brazo, su mano fuertemente cerrado alrededor de él. Intenté empujarlo pero era sosprendentemente fuerte para alguien tan delgado.

"¡Tú harás lo que yo te diga que hagas!" me gritó mientras me sacudía.

"¡Basta, me lastimas!" le grité.

"¿¡Me entendiste!" me gritó de nuevo y luego me dejó ir con un empujón. Me caí pero rápidamente me paré de nuevo. Corrí al dormitorio y cerré la puerta con llave, al menos agradecida de que no me había seguido. Terry me miró con ojos tiernos desde la cama; me recordaba tanto a Dougie. Él jamás me haría lo que Alec me acaba de hacer, _nunca_. Me miré el brazo, podía notar sus dedos marcados en mi piel como si hubiese tenido pintura roja en ellos. Me puse la mano sobre el rostro por un minuto e intenté no llorar, no perder el control. Me sentía asustada y completamente confundida, no había esperado lo que acaba de pasar.

Me tomó un tiempo estar bajo control de nuevo, aún estaba sentada con la espalda contra la puerta. Alec no me había hablado, y estaba feliz de que así sea. Terry se había dormido sobre mis piernas pero yo no podía cerrar los ojos, temiendo que Alex pierda el control de nuevo. Jamás había imaginado que él podría ser así... ¿Dónde estaba la dulzura _ahora_? Estaba segura sobre una cosa; él no había sido parte de mi vida enterior si siempre se comportó así, no importa cuánto pudiese haber cambiado yo, jamás podría haber permitido que nadie me tratase así y no dejaría pasar ésto tampoco. Me marcharía tan pronto como pudiese.


	15. Prisionera

Varios golpes en la puerta de me despertaron temprano por la mañana.

"¿Estás despierta" la voz de Alec llegó a mi desde el otro lado "Lamento lo de anoche, no debería haberte gritado"

No contesté, no había justificación para la violencía, nunca la hay. Aún tenía marcas en el brazo, su mano estaba grabada en mi piel. Mi miedo había sido reemplazado por furia; ¿cómo se atrevía?

"Mira, me voy a trabajar temprano hoy" dijo "Lo lamento de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Cerraré la puerta con llave porque temo dejarte sola aquí"

Abrí los ojos de golpe; jamás había cerrado la puerta con llave antes, ésto era nuevo. ¿Y cómo podía ser que justo lo hacía luego de una pelea? Salté de la cama y le quité la llave a la puerta, pero Alec ya se había ido. Intenté abrir la puerta principal del departamento pero él ya la había cerrado con llave. Maldije por lo bajo y me tiré contra la pared.

"¡Alec, abre la puerta, no es gracioso" grité. No me agradaba la idea de estar encerrada literalmente en este diminuto lugar, además de que ya no tenía comida, abrir las ventanas no era seguro y el gato malvado estaba escondido en algún lugar. No me iba a convertir en una prisionera, no lo haría, no podía, me rehuso "¡Alec, regresa ya mismo! ¡Alec!"

Luego de gritar por diez minuto, asumí que nadie me ayudaría y que él no podía oírme -o me había ignorado-. Me sentía inquieta, Alec estaba haciendo ésto a propósito; no tenía escapatoria, no había otra llave, tampoco teléfono... Nada. Tenía hambre porque anoche no había cenado y sólo comíamos en el almuerzo y la cena así que no comía desde hace casi un día, necesitaba más comida. No podría comer hasta que él regresara y sólo Dios sabía cuándo sería eso. Tampoco tenía comida para Terry; yo podía esperar, pero él no, era como un bebé, tan sólo un cachorro y estaba acostumbrado a comer todo el tiempo en casa de Dougie.

Me arrodillé frente de a la puerta y empecé a golpearla para que al menos alguien me escuchara... ¿Pero qué harían los vecinos de todas formas? Eran todos unos tontos o usaban drogas, no les importaba, los he visto. Apoyé la cabeza en la pared de nuevo y me mordí el labio inferior mientras pensaba en lo estúpido que había sido; no debería haber venido aquí... Si había tenido malos presentimientos sobre mi pasado, no debería haber corrido desesperada a encontrarlo. Esperé por horas pero nada sucedió, estaba atorada ahí, no había salida.

"¿Sigues ahí?" una voz suave dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta, desde el pasillo.

Miré a la puerta como si pudiese ver a la persona a través de ella, desde el pasillo.

"¿Quién eres?" le pregunté.

"Soy Mark... Vivo frente a tu departamento. Te escuché hace un rato, pero no podía ayudarte porque mi madre estaba cerca"

"Ah, eres ese niño pequeño, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, ese mismo, señorita, tengo diez"

"De acuerdo, hombrecito, ayúdame a salir de aquí. El muchacho que viene conmigo me ha encerrado. ¿Hay alguna otra llave?"

Lo escuché reir "La gente simpre tiene otra llave, señorita"

"Bueno, disculpa que no conozca la guía de supervivencia para este vecindario. ¿Sabes dónde está la otra llave?"

"He visto a ese tipo alto esconderla antes... Está de este lado, abriré la puerta, no te preocupes"

La mejor relación que tenía era con un niño de diez años, ¿cuán arruinada está mi vida? Esperé por unos minutos, luego la puerta me golpeó la cabeza.

"¡Ay, lo siento" dijo el niño "¿Qué hacías detrás de la puerta si sabías que iba a abrirla?"

"¡No dijiste que ibas a abrirla!" dije mientras me fregaba la mano contra la nariz.

"Creo que era obvio"

"Eres demasiado fastidoso para tener diez"

"Oye, abrí la puerta, me debe una, señorita"

Alcé los ojos al cielo y reí; ésto era molesto, sí, pero también era lo más divertido que me había pasado desde que me fui de la casa de Dougie. Mark era alto para su edad, su piel era un tanto oscura y también su pelo y ojos. Aún tenía moretones en los brazos pero ahora también tenía uno grande en el rostro.

"Mark, ¿qué te pasó?" le pregunté mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Me dio la otra llave y la puse en mi bolsillo, esperando que Alec no se diera cuenta de su desaparición.

"Nada, estoy bien"

"Puedes confiar en mi"

"Ni siquiera te conozco"

"Aún así estás en mi casa, jovencito"

"Primero que nada, ésto no es una casa, estos departamentos parecen cavernas. Segundo, ésto no es tu departamento, es del tipo alto"

"¿No me conoces?" le pregunté, confundida. Si he vivido aquí por mucho tiempo, debería conocerme.

"No, llegaste hace bastante pero nunca hemos hablado, señorita... Luces más simpática que los demás, pero no confío en nadie, es la única forma de estar seguro"

No sabía qué me asustaba más; que un niño tan joven dijera palabras tan duras o el hecho de que éste no era mi hogar en lo absoluto.

"¿Entonces dices que nunca me habías visto antes?"

"No, señorita" me miró, también confundido. Me llevé la mano a la boca, asombrada y horrorizada... Sí era una prisionera después de todo.

"¿Sabes cuándo llegó Alec aquí?"

"Hace como tres meses atrás... Viene de Francia, creo, hablamos una vez"

Podía sentir las lágrimas llegando a mis ojos, qué tonta había sido, este tipo no me conocía para nada, me mintió todo el tiempo.

"¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?"

Asentí e intenté calmarme. Miró a mi alrededor y finalmente encontré el reloj de la pared; eran casi las 8 de la tarde, Alec llegaría pronto.

"Escucha," le dije "no le digas a nadie sobre lo de hoy, ¿podrías hacer eso por favor?"

El niño asintió, parecía dulce a pesar de que yo sabía que probablemente pasaba por cosas horribles, éste no era un buen lugar para un niño tan joven "¿Va a estar bien?"

"Sí" sonreí por su ternura "¿Y tú?"

"Soy un luchador, señorita" dijo y me guiñó un ojo, lo que me hizo reir por primera vez en más de un mes.

"Entonces te veré más tarde, Mark" le besé la mejilla y se fue. Cerré la puerta con llave y corrí a mi habitación, luego cerré con llave esta puerta también. Escuché a Alec llegar un rato después, justo a tiempo. No me dijo nada y yo tampoco le hablé, pero no me quedaría aquí, ya no permitiría que ésto continúe, no sería su prisionera.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Dougie.**

Otro día en el estudio. No puedo decir que estoy apenado todo el tiempo porque mis amigos mantienen mi mente ocupada, es una de las mejores cosas sobre la banda a decir verdad. Me divertía con ellos y han sido muy amables con todo ésto de Lily, aunque no hemos hablado mucho del tema, sabían que no era un tema cómodo para mi.

Pero cuando llegaba a casa, me encontraba a sola con mis pensamientos y sentimientos, y el recuerdo de su sonrisa estaba atascado en mi cerebro.

Caminé directo hacia la contestadora, que apagaba y prendía una luz como aviso de nuevos mensajes, y comencé a escucharlos mientras comenzaba a desvestirme; tomaría un baño relajante y me iría a la cama temprano. Estaba quitándome la camisa cuando uno de los mensajes acaparó mi atención por completo.

"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Eleonore O'Reilly" una mujer que sonaba bastante anciana decía "y llamo del Orfanato Stockwell. Uno de los trabajadores voluntarios de aquí vio una foto de Emily en tu website y nos preguntábamos si podríamos hablar con ella. ¿Se encuentra bien? No hemos sabido de ella desde el día que se marchó y, para ser sincera, estamos bastantes preocupados. Por favor llámenos cuando pueda"


	16. Ruego

**Punto de vista de D****oug**

Corrí hacia el teléfono y marqué un botón para redirigir la llamada, mi corazón latía rápidamente, la mitad de mi ropa estaba en el piso y el agua de la ducha seguía abierta. Llamé dos veces pero nadie ma atendió, comenzaba a ponerme seriamente impaciente, ésta era una situación sumamente seria; si esta señora no me estaba tomando el pelo, si realmente estaba diciendo la verdad, si Lily venía de un orfanato, entonces Alec estaba mintiendo y ella, después de todo, quizás pertenecía a mi lado.

La tercera vez que llamé, me atendió.

"Hola, ¿quién habla?" dijo.

"Mi nombre es Dougie Poynter, me llamó más temprano..." dije tan rápido que temí que no comprendiera lo que decía y tendría que repetir todo de nuevo, y mi corazón explotaría, estaba tan nervioso, tan impaciente.

"Ah, sí. ¿Se encuentra Emily="

"No, no está aquí ahora... La llamaba porque quería asegurarme de que me estuviera diciendo la verdad... ¿Cómo puedo saber que no miente? Debe decirme algo sobre ella. Y por favor, hágalo tan rápido como pueda"

"Bueno, Emily ha estado con nosotros desde que su madre la trajo. La dejó con nada excepto un anillo y una radio vieja, pobre bebé. Más allá de eso, no puedo decir mucho, era muy callada"

El anillo, la radio, tenía sentido, era más que suficiente.

"¿Podría describir el anillo, por favor?" necesitaba estar 100% seguro...

"Era un anillo muy común... Perteneció a su padre si no me equivoco, eso es lo que Emily nos contó que su madre le dijo... Decía algo adentro pero no recuerdo exactamente qué... Recuerdo que era algo romántico"

Todo concordoba, no mentía, lo cual significa que _Alec_ sí. Dejé el teléfono y corría hacia afuera, hacia la noche fría de Londres, casi desnudo, no me interesaba; Alec era un bastardo mentiroso y ella no debía estar con él. Lily no era mía, pero al menos tampoco era de _él_, y no permitiría que él le haga ésto, ya no.

**

* * *

**

**Punto de vista de Lily**

Respiré hondo una vez y abrí la puerta, lista para confrontarlo. Me miró desde el sofá de la sala de estar, luego me sonrió de manera dulce.

"Hola, amor... Lamento lo de ayer... ¿Estamos bien?" dijo mientras se quitaba a Susie de encima.

"No, no estamos bien" dije "Me mentiste, yo no pertenezco aquí, no eres parte de mi pasado"

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo nerviosamente, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de cuán idiota había sido al creerle. Los deseos de encontrar la verdad me habían cegado por completo, había lastimado a Dougie por una razón que no valía la pena y me había mentido a mi misma todo este tiempo tratando de convencerme de que tarde o temprano me acostumbraría a esta vida.

"_Sé_ que estás mintiendo" lo acusé "Ya no pretendas"

Podía sentir la llave en mi bolsillo, estaba lista para tomar a Terry en mis brazos tan pronto la conversación terminara y marcharme para siempre.

Se paró de un salto pero no para golpearme o algo así, sólo me bloqueó el camino.

"Pero te amo" sonrió nerviosamente "De verdad... Te _necesito_"

"Pero yo necesito la verdad y tú me has estado reteniendo todo este tiempo. Déjame ir, sabes que ésto no funcionará"

"¿Por qué no?" me tomó de los brazos y me acercó a él "Tú no lo entiendes, _de verdad_ te necesito"

"¿Me necesitas para qué?"

"Cásate conmigo"

"_¿Qué?_" por un momento pensé que estaba bromeando, se había vuelto loco, pero su rostro era serio y un tanto descontrolado también.

"Necesito que te cases conmigo"

"¿Pero por qué?" intenté apartarlo de mi, pero una vez más me sostuvo con fuerza, deseé ser tan fuerte como él a pesar de mi falta de peso.

"Por favor, el gobierno me buscará, me hará regresar a Finlandia, no puedo volver ahí, me matarán"

"¿¡De qué diablos hablas!"

"¡Los traficantes de droga de Francia, allí me encontrarán! No tengo su dinero todavía, me matarán"

Así que _ese _era su trabajo, era sólo otro estúpido metido con las drogas y yo fui la chica más ciega y estúpida del mundo. Ésto se ponía peor y peor a cada momento, todo lo que él decía era algo que yo prefería no saber.

Me sacudió, me tropecé y caimos hacia atrás. Se arrodilló a mi lado y me sostuvo fuertemente de nuevo, tan cerca de él que podía oler el olor a cigarrillos o lo que sea que fuera que venía de su boca. Giré la cabeza para el otro lado para no tener que olerlo, era horrible.

"Por favor, quédate conmigo" dijo "No puedo volver a Francia, ¡debo hacer ésto!"

"¡Ni loca! ¡Quítate, Alec, _por favor_!" intenté quitármelo de encima sin éxito, no había comido hacia bastante y mi cuerpo entero se sentía más débil de lo usual.

"No seas egoista" me gritó, obviamente poniéndose más enojado y nervioso "Te necesito, no puedes dejarme. Aprenderás a quererme, lo prometo, ¡lo harás!

Presionó sus labios contra los míos. Lo pateé y sólo se enfureció más. Me empujó hacia el piso, con su cuerpo sobre el mío para que no pudiera moverme. No sólo me golpeaba y besaba contra mi voluntad, sino que tampoco podía respirar con todo su cuerpo contra el mío. Intenté pteaerlo de nuevo y empujarlo pero todo parecía inútil, hasta que gritó y se movió para el otro lado. Mi adorable Terry tenía su pequeña boca cerrada alrededor de su tobillo, parecía furioso, tal vez tanto como Alec lo estaba. Golpeé a Alec en la cara y se cayó hacia atrás, aunque no estaba inconsciente, tan sólo un poco confundido. Tomé a Terry en mis brazos y corrí hacia la puerta. Rápidamente tomé de mi bolsilla la llave con mi mano libre. Mi mano temblaba mientras ponía la pequeña cosa en la cerradura de la puerta. La abrí y ni siquiera la cerré mientras me dirigía hacia afuera, pero Alec me tomó desde atrás y me empujó de nuevo. Dejé a Terry en el suelo para que no se lastimara y me volteé para seguir la pelea.

Mark abrió la puerta de su departamento y me miró horrorizado cuando Alec me sacudió una y otra vez mientras me gritaba, pidiéndome que me quede, pero Mark no dudó en ayudarme. Corrió el poco espacio que nos separaba y trató de empujar a Alec lejos de mi con poco éxtio; no era lo suficientemente fuerte y tampoco lo era yo. Alec me tiró al piso y luego empujó a Mark también. Estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando yo lo agarré desde atrás.

"¡Quítate de encima!" gritó y me empujó, aunque esta vez no sentí nada detrás mío.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Dougie**

Me sentí horrible por dentro al ver a Lily en el suelo, sangre alrededor de su cabeza. Alec la observaba atónito desde la parte de arriba de las escaleras, su rostro también estaba horrorizado. Los ojos de Lily estaban cerrados y no se movía para nada.

"¡Abre la puerta!" le grité pero no se movió, tan sólo movió sus manos por su cabello mientras la observaba, sus ojos llenos de pánico "¡Abre la maldita puerta, _ahora_!"

Estaba en shock, no iba a ayudarme, así que pateé la puerta una y otra vez, lágrimas de pánico en mis ojos. Finalmente logré romper la vieja cerradura y la puerta se abrió. Corrí hacia ella y me arrodillé a su lado. Un niño pequeño con un gran moretón en la cara bajó las escaleras corriendo pero paró ran pronto la vi inconsciente.

"¿Está muerta?" preguntó, casi ahogándose.

"No lo sé" dije, de la misma manera.

"¡_Tú _la empujas! ¡_Tú_ la mataste!" el niño le gritó a Alec.

"¡No está muerta!" dije, aunque no lo sabía exactamente, sólo era lo que quería creer "Ven aquí, toma mi teléfono y llama a una ambulancia _ahora_"

Hizo tal y como le ordené mientras Alec desapareció. No lo detuve, no me importaba entonces. Sostenía a Lily, bueno, a Emily, en mis brazos, su sangre corría por mis brazos. Me mordí el labio mientras la miraba sin saber qué hacer, mientras esperaba a la ambulancia, esperando que no fuera muy tarde, espero no perderla de nuevo.


	17. Quédate Conmigo

La ambulancia llegó pero no me permitieron ir con ellos, dijeron que estaba en serias condiciones y necesitaban espacio para trabajar mientras la llevaban al hospital. Los seguí mientras la cargaban hacia la ambulancia y luego corrí hacia mi auto para seguirlos, llevando al niño del edificio conmigo, no me habría dejado partir sin él. Llamé a Tom, estaba desesperado y temblaba, pensaba que Lily podría estar muerta, el doctor prácticamente me ignoró por completo así que debía ser serio, la sangre en el piso lo hacía más fácil de entender. Temía tener un accidente con el auto porque mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas de miedo.

No tenía ni idea de quién era el niño a mi lado, pero parecía preocupado y joven, acariciaba la cabeza de Terry, tomándolo en sus brazos como si fuera lo último que tuviese.

"¿Qué sucedió?" le pregunté mientras seguía a la ambulancia de cerca, temiendo perderla de vista y luego enloquecería aún más.

"Ella quería marcharse" dijo, su voz temblando un poco "pero él no quería permitírselo. La oí gritar... Luego abrió la puerta pero él la agarró... Intenté ayudarla pero él me empujó. Entonces ella quizo defenderme a mi, iba a golpearme... Él la empujó y ella cayó por las escaleras. Luego tú llegaste"

"¿La ha golpeado en alguna otra ocasión?" pregunté, pensando cómo podría haber sido ella capaz de ocultarme algo así.

"No lo sé... No lo creo... Creo que fue sólo esta vez. Ah, y una vez ayer" dijo.

Al menos me sentí un poco mejor sobre eso; no había tenido tiempo de decírmelo. Trató de dejarlo y caso muere tratando. Bueno, quién sabía, quizás podría estar muerta...

Me mordí el labio y maldije '_no está muerta, no está muerta_' traté de convencerme una y otra vez.

"Eres Dougie Poynter, ¿cierto?" me preguntó.

"Sí, lo soy"

"¿La ayudarás? Se lo merece"

No podía hablar, tampoco me podía permitir pensar, no podía respirar bien, no sentía frío en mi pecho descubierto, no sentía mi cuerpo temblar a causa del frío. Estaba fuera de mi. ¿Qué haría si ella moría? Si lo hacía, sería mi culpa, yo había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para dejarla ir tan fácilmente y todo por culpa de mis celos. Debería haber puesto su seguridad primero antes que mis sentimientos, pero no, siempre tenía que ser tan idiota, tan odiosamente impulsivo.

La ambulancio paró y yo también. El niño y yo corrimos detrás de los doctores quienes seguían diciendo cosas que yo no comprendía, aunque no sonaban bien. Al llegar a un cuarto blanco, luego de dar vueltas por muchos pasillos, uno de los doctores puso una mano frente a mi.

"Lo siento, señor, tendrá que esperar aquí" dijo.

"Pero-"

"Necesitamos trabajar" dijo y luego se fue.

Me quedé plantado ahí, tan sólo mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido Lily.

"¿Crees que estará bien?" me preguntó el niño con suavidad, tanta que casi no lo oí.

"No lo sé...

"Se veía muy mal"

Lo miré, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y seguí acariciando la cabeza de Terry, sus brazos estaban llenos de moretones.

"¿Estás bien, niño?" luego recordé que él era el hijo de alguien y debían estar buscándolo. Mierda, me metería en problemas "Ven conmigo, te llevaré a tu casa de nuevo"

"No, por favor, no lo hagas..." dijo y dio un paso hacia atrás "No quiero ir ahí"

Lucía asustado, pero aún así mostraba lealtad a mi querida Lily. Me di cuenta de que de verdad sentía lo que decía, no estaba bromeando, edbe tener una vida difícil en aquel viejo edificio.

"Bueno, puedes quedarte... Pero no me metas en ningún problema" dije. Asintió con la cabeza y luego nos sentamos. Apoyó su cabeza contra mi brazo. Primero lo miré, un tanto molesto, pero lucía tan cansado que al final no me importó.

No podía esperar a que me dijeran si estaba viva o no, si se pondría mejor, si alguna vez podría volver a besarla. No podía simplemente morirse así, todo este tiempo se la pasó buscando la verdad y ahora yo la tenía, podría darle lo que de verdad quería, y aún así una vez más, no podía, y quizás nunca lo haría. '_Basta, no seas idiota_' pensé '_Se va a poner mejor... Tiene que ponerse mejor..._'

* * *

Sentía un gran dolor alrededor de su cabeza, no entendía nada. Sentía algo cómo debajo de su cabeza. ¿Una cama? ¿Cómo era posible? Intenté pensar en lo último que recordaba; la tormenta, el anillo, la dirección, el ladrón, la sangre, el vacío dentro de ella y luego nada. '_Estúpido ladrón_' pensé mientras recordaba el momento en que él me golpeó en la cabeza con algo duro hecho de madera. ¿Por qué no simplemente tomó mi dinero y se marchó? No era justo, sólo podía pensar en eso... Aquella había sido la primera vez en mi vida en la que había contado con dinero propio y entonces un estúpido ladrón decidió llevárselo. Mi madre me había dado ese dinero, era lo único que tenía, había sido lo último que ella haría por su hija. Jamás podría haberme cuidado, no sería una buena madre y lo sabía, así que había decidido dejar que alguien más cuidara mejor a su bebé. Qué estupidez. Pero aún así, me envió algunos regalos a medida que los años pasaban; una vieja radio, un anillo que pertenecía a mi padre, dinero y una carta muy especial...

'_La carta_' pensé y me pregunté si el ladrón la habría tomado también. ¿Y el anillo? Moví la mano hacia mi cuello, buscándolo, mis ojos aún cerrados, pero otra mano tomó la mía de la nada.

"¡Has despertado!" la voz de un muchacho joven dijo alegremente.

Abrí los ojos de inmediato y lo apartçe. Miré a mi alrededor confundida; tenía puesta una bata que no me pertenecía, el cuarto en el que se encontraba era extremadamente blanco y los personas me miraban; el primero parecía joven y era el que había tomado su mano, sus ojos eran azules y su pelo rubio, parecía un ángel, pero aún así ¿quién se creía que era para acercarse tanto a mi? El segundo hombre parecía... ¿Un doctor?

"¿Estoy en un hospital?" pregunté.

"Sí, señorita, ha tenido un accidente, se cayó de las escaleras" dijo.

"No es cierto" dije confundida "Un tipo me golpeó la cabeza con una especie de palo"

Tanto el doctor como el chico rubio se miraron el uno al otro, confundidos.

"No" dijo el joven "Alec te empujó, Lily"

"¿Me estás llamando Lily a mi? ¿Por qué me llamas así? ¿Y quién rayos eres?"

La confusión me recorrió todo el cuerpo; ¿se supone que lo conozco? ¿Por qué me llama así? ¿Por qué ambos insistían en eso de las escaleras? ¿Y quién era Alec? ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Están ellos locos?

"Ah, cielos, me lo temía..." el doctor murmuró.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregnté, aún muy confundida, mi corazón latía rápidamente "¿Qué está sucediendo?"

"Lily, soy yo, Dougie, estás bien, estás segura ahora" el rubio dijo y me tomó la mano de nuevo, pero de nuevo la alejé de él.

"Oye, tú, pervertido, ¡las manos en los bolsillos!" dije.

"¿No me recuerdas?"

"No creo que te recuerde..." el doctor dijo, examinándome con la mirada "Dijiste que tenía amnesia-"

"_¿Qué?_" dije de golpe, interrumpiéndolo completamente, ahora realmente segura de que estaban locos.

"Bueno, si perdió la memoria a causa de un golpe, volver a golpearse puede lograr que sus recuerdos vuelvan... También puede borrar otros" el doctor explicó, hablándole más que nada al muchacho rubio "No recuerda nada de lo que pasó luego del primer golpe, es lo más seguro"

"No tengo amnesia" dije.

"Ah, ¿en serio? ¿Entonces no te importaría decirme qué día es hoy?"

"Supongo que 12 de Septiembre o algo así"

"Lo siento, supones más" el doctor dijo y lentamente me dio el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Lo tomé en mis manos y miré la fecha en la esquina superior de la página; 27 de Diciembre. ¿¡27 de Diciembre!

"Pero qué diablos-" tiré el periódico y luego los miré a los dos. ¿Podría ser cierto?...


	18. De Vuelta Al Comienzo

El doctor le explicó todo lo que Dougie le había explicado a él luego de que ella despertó, quien no parecía querer estar cerca de nadie, parecía molesta, pero Emily también le pregunté qué le había pasado a ella durante esos tres meses y dicidieron que sería mejor si el doctor le hablaba en privado. Él le contó sobre el día de la tormenta, cuando los chicos la encontraron bajo la lluvia, que vivió con Dougie la mayor parte del tiempo, luego se marchó con Alec, quien pretendió ser su novio, le contó sobre su pelea y el accidente de las escaleras. Emily estaba sustada y se sentía totalmente perdida, estaba en shock, era difícil procesar toda esa información en tan poco tiempo, tan increíble pero aún así.

Dougie pareció tener gran importancia durante su primer período de amnesia, pero no podía lograr sentirse agradecida porque nada de lo que él había hecho por ella estaba en algún rincón de sus recuerdos. Esos tres meses habían desaparecido.

Mientras tanto, Dougie estaba feliz de ver que ella estaba fin al fin, luego de tres días de verla dormir, estuvo inconsciente por mucho tiempo y había comenzado a ponerse impaciente, el traumo en su cabeza había sido bastante serio y aquí estaban las consecuencias... No sabía qué hacer de esta nueva situación, no se lo había esperado en lo absoluto, incluso pensó que quizás por fin podrían estar juntos, la llevaría lejos de Alec y tal vez ella podría regresar a casa con él... Pero ahora Emily no lo conocía, Dougie podría ser como Alec, aunque no lo era, pero ella no lo sabría, no podía confiar en él como la primera vez. Se mostró tan asustada cuando él intentó sujetarla, lo empujó dos veces y le hería recordar eso.

Al menos encontró un poco de satisfacción mientras esperaba que Emily despertara; Alec estaba donde pertenecía, en prisión.

"¿Pediste verme?" Dougie dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación. Emily aún seguí en el hospital, le estaba tomando tiempo entender todo lo que había pasado y los doctores consideraban que era mejor si se quedaba un poco más mientras ella procesaba todo lo que le había sucedido. Cuatro días después de que despertara, le pidió a un doctor que llamara a Dougie y él creyó entusiasmado que ella al fin lo recordaba.

"Sí" dijo ella desde la silla, lo había estado esperando "Quería preguntarte algo"

"Claro" dijo y sonrió. Él sabía tan sólo por la forma en la que Emily lo miraba que aún no lo recordaba, sus ojos no estaban felices cuando lo veía como solía pasar, él adoraba verla feliz, pero sus ojos se venían tan tristes como cuando él la conoció... Al menos ahora sabía _por qué_ se veía tan infeliz, ser huérfana no podía ser muy feliz, la habían abandonado de forma injusta, y tan sólo porque su madre no sintió que podría ser buena madre, ni siquiera había tratado... Sabía todo ésto porque había conocido a Eleonore O'Reilly mientras Emily se encontraba inconsciente, le contó todo lo que sabía, aunque no era demasiado.

Aunque se sentía decepcionado e infeliz porque ella no podía recordar el amor que solía haber entre ellos dos, estaba al menos agradecido de poder verla una vez más.

"Cuando me encontraste ese día..." dijo ella "¿Encontraste una carta cerca de mi también?"

"No, lo siento, pero no"

Emily miró hacia abajó y maldijo. Levantó la vista para mirarlo de nuevo y dudó antes de sonreírle "El doctor me dijo todo lo que hiciste por mi y quería agradecértelo"

"¿Segura que no me recuerda en lo _absoluto_?" no podía evitarlo, aún esperaba que Emily recordara todo de pronto, como un milagro, Dougie creía que para entonces merecía un milagro. Ella no sabía nada sobre él, no sentía nada, ahora nada los mantendría juntos.

"Lo lamento... Pero no"

"Ja, qué irónico" dijo y sonrió con tristeza "Me habías prometido que _siempre_ me recordarías"

Emily no dijo nada, no sabía qué decir; quería sentirse al menos culpable pero no podía, no lo conocía en lo absoluto.

"¿Qué pasaba entre tú y yo?" preguntó "Hay algo sobre la manera en la que me miras... Y siempre esperas que recuerde algo... A _ti_"

Dougie desvió la mirada, ya no podía soportarlo; ¿era tan obvio que estaba enamorado de ella?

"Ya no importa, ¿cierto?" dijo suavemente, luego caminó hacia la puerta, listo para dejarla en paz para siempre, ella ni se daría cuenta de que él ya no estaba, Dougie no era _nada_ para ella.

Tomó la manija de la puerta con la mano pero se volteó a mirarla una última vez antes de irse.

"¿Escapaste del orfanato?" preguntó. Había olvidado preguntárselo a Eleonore y ahora la pregunto lo molestaba desde que se le había ocurrido. Su historia no tenía sentido; Stockwell, donde estaba el orfanato, estaba como a ocho millas, que también equivalen a como 13 km, de Hampstead, que es donde la casa de Danny se encuentra, así que ¿qué hacía ella tan lejos del orfanato? Además, Hampstead era un vecindario _muy_ caro, Danny siempre les contaba sobre las celebridades que veía, y Emily no tenía dinero así que ¿qué rayos hacía _ahí_?

"No" respondió "Cumplí los 18 así que me dejaron partir. Puedes irte a esa edad si lo deseas. Intentaba encontrar a mi padre, mi madre me dijo que conocía dónde mi medio hermano vivía, dijo que él me ayudaría"

"¿Y entonces dónde vive él, en Hampstead? Puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo. Debe ser muy rico para vivir allí"

"Su dirección estaba en la carte que yo tenía, pero ya no la recuerdo"

"Oh, qué lástima... ¿Tu madre no te dijo nada más sobre él?"

"Sólo sé su nombre, pero es muy común... Es Daniel Jones"

Dougie se congeló e inmediatamente comparó la cara de su mejor amigo con la de ella; no se parecían en nada. ¿Era posible que su amigo _Danny_ fuera el hermano de_ Emily_? Danny había creído oír hablar sobre el anillo de Emily antes, pero no podía recordar dónde... Y había pertenecido al padre de Emily, así que debía ser del padre de Danny también, de ahí lo debía conocer, ¿pero no podía ser simplemente una coincidencia?

"¿Por qué me miras _así_?" le preguntó Emily.

"_Creo_ que conozco a tu hermano..." dijo Dougie, sin poder creer una palabra de lo que decía.

"¿De verdad?" Emily se paró, sonriendo. Le tomó la mano a Dougie, el roce de sus pieles significaba cosas totalmente diferentes para los dos; él sentía el amor ardiendo dentro de él, pidiéndole a gritos que hiciera algo, pero aún así no podía; ella no sentía nada "Por favor, llévame con él"

"Yo... Es que no sé si puedes irte"

"Por favor, Dougie... No tengo nada, nada en lo absoluto, así que déjame tener ésto, _por favor_"

Lo miró suplicando y él supo que le diría que sí tarde o temprano, tan sólo no podía negarle nada cuando lo miraba así.

"De acuerdo... Cámbiate la ropa rápido, te sacaré de aquí"


	19. Hampstead

Corrieron desde el cuarto de Emily hasta la calle, tomados de la mano todo el tiempo. En la mente de Emily, sólo lo hcían para correr al mismo paso, mientras que en la de Dougie, significaba más que _sólo _estar tomados de las manos, quería tocar su piel, quería sentirla y luego intentaría recordar cómo se sentía en caso de que ya nunca más pudiera hacerlo. Él sabía que Emily podría irse si se lo pedía a los doctores, no sabía necesidad de correr, pero no dijo una palabra, sólo quería una excusa para tomar su mano.

"Deberías dejarme que hable con él primero" Dougie dijo mientras se alejaban del hospital en su auto "Le diré que llame a su padre y le pregunte"

"De acuerdo" dijo "¿Estás seguro que es él?"

"No" Doug dijo "Por eso primero quiero asegurarme de que es él"

Emily asintió con la cabeza, comenzaba a sentir los nervios que sintió cuando dejó el orfanato. Realmente quería conocer su familia, jamás había tenido una y esa podría ser su oportunidad de pertenecer a algún lugar por primera vez. Por 18 años vio a niños entrar y salir del orfanato, por 18 años rezó por una familia, por alguien que la escogiera a ella en vez de alguno de los otros 50 niños, pero nunca la consideraron lo suficientemente especial para su familia o jamás la miraron. Ella sabía cómo funcionaban esas cosas luego de tantos años; los niños y niñas rubios solían ser los primeros en ser adoptados, luego los de ojos azules o verdes, luego los más bonitos que quedaban, y luego los deportistas... Quien venía por un niño, nunca elegía tan sólo un niño, sino que el más perfecto que pudieran encontrar, como lo deseaban. Aprendió sobre la crueldad del mundo, o al menos así ella lo vió; nadie buscaba tan sólo un hijo o hija, querían al mejor, el indicado, y los que no eran así eran dejados atrás. Luego creció y cuando ya tienes 11 o 12, ya nadie te ve. Su padre era la única familia que le quedaba porque su madre hace mucho había muerto, sabía que estaba mueriendo y por eso quizo ayudarla a encontrar a su padre antes de morir. Esta era su última oportunidad.

"¿Y si me rechaza?" dijo Emily y miró a Dougie.

"No lo hará, eres adorable"

"No importa si soy adorable o no... No creo que sepa sobre mi"

"¿Tu madre nunca le dijo?"

"No... Eran amantes, mi madre sabía que él la dejaría si le decía, pero aún lo intentó. Ella le dijo que se haría un aborto y él le creyó, pero no pudo encontrar a un doctor... Él la dejó unos días más tarde de todas maneras, toda la idea de la posibilidad de tener otro niño le abrió los ojos... No me quería."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Mi madre a veces me mandaba cartas... Sólo una vez cada varios meses, pero al menos me contó su historia..."

"Siempre me pregunté por qué tus ojos se veían tan tristes... Ahora comienzo a entender"

"Sin ofender, pero jamás me entenderías."

"Sí puedo... Te conté mi historia antes, pero ya no la recuerdas. Sé cómo es ser rechazado; mi padre dejó mi familia hace años"

Emily se sintió mal por él, estaba siendo grosera a veces y él aún así era sólo encantador con ella, siempre intentando ayudarla tanto como podía, siempre mirándola con amor en los ojos, un amor que ella no comprendía.

"¿Por qué los dejó?"

"Nunca lo supe... Supongo que simplemente no éramos los suficientemente buenos para él"

"Eres genial, Dougie."

"No lo sabes" él sonrió juguetonamente, aunque un tanto triste.

"Sé lo suficiente"

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, Dougie intentaba no conducir demasiado rápido para poder pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con ella. Cada segundo era un segundo que recordaría siempre. Empezó a pensar cómo reaccionaría su amigo si de verdad ella era su hermana después de todo. Dougie sabía que los padres de Danny se habían divorciado cuando él tenía como 13 años, así que obviamente su padre había engañado a su mujer cuando todavía estaban casados... Esas no eran buenas noticias.

"A Danny ya le agradas" dijo Doug "No te acuerdas de él, pero ya lo has conocido y ustedes dos solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos cuando vivías conmigo"

"¿No crees que me odiará? Su padre, nuestro padre, engañó a su madre con la mía"

"No es tu culpa"

"Pero la gente siempre quiere alguien a quien culpar"

"Entonces culpará a su padre. De todas maneras no tienen una buena relación"

Emily miraba por la ventana con seriedad, Dougie se daba cuenta de que estaba por de más de nerviosa. Estacionó el auto frente a la casa de Danny y ella se volteó a mirarlo, sorprendida por el lugar donde su hermano vivía, una hermosa casa, parecía enorme... Bueno, todas las casas en Hampstead lo eran.

"¿Tu amigo es rico?" preguntó.

"Sí, estamos en una banda llamada McFLY" Dougie le explicó "¿Nunca has escuchado hablar de nosotros?"

"Sí, claro que sí. Solía pasar horas escuchando la radio y me gustaban mucho sus canciones. No me di cuenta que eras tú, jamás vi tu rostro antes" Emily sonrió, bastante estusiasmada. Estaba frente a Dougie Poynter, _el real_ Dougie Poynter. "Wow, mi suerte está mejorando" dijo y sonrió, luego se puso nerviosa de nuevo "Espera un minuto... Yo soy pobre, él es rico... ¡Me va a rechazar!"

"El dinero no tiene nada que ver con ésto"

"Todo tiene que ver con el dinero"

"Yo me enamoré de ti y no me importó tu dinero" Dougie dijo rápidamente para que ella no tuviera tiempo de responder, luego abrió la puerta del auto "Ya regreso"

Tom también estaba en casa de Danny, intentaban escribir una nueva canción. Ambos estaban de buen humor y Dougie no podía evitar sentirte nervioso, no tenía ni idea de qué decir o cómo reaccionaría Danny.

"¿Que pasa, Dougster?" Danny cerró la puerta detrás de Dougie "¿Quieres algo de tomar?"

"No, estoy bien así... Tengo que preguntarte algo muy importante"

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, el anillo de Emily pertenece a su padre y recuerda el nombre de su hermano"

"Eso es genial" dijo Tom desde el sofá "Ahora tiene una pista para encontrar a su familia"

"Sí, bueno... Daniel Jones"

"Ah, Dougie, sabes que no me gusta que me llames por mi nombre" Danny se quejó.

"No, amigo, no lo entiendes... Ese es el nombre que recuerda; Daniel Jones"

"Es un nombre muy común" Tom dijo, ya había captado la idea de Dougie.

"Lo sé" dijo, luego miró a Danny "¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que el anillo pertenezca a tu padre?"


	20. El Hogar Está Donde Está El Corazón

Danny se sentó en el sofá, un tanto shockeado, comenzaba a recordar pequeñas cosas, detalles que había vivido y guardado como secreto desde que era un niño, discusiones entre sus padres que no pudo comprender, aún era muy pequeño...

"Como que recuerdo algo..." dijo "Mamá estaba triste porque papá había perdido su anillo. Ella se lo dió para su primer aniversario, contó la historia cientas de veces"

Levantó la mirada hacia sus amigos como si ellos tuvieran la respuesta a la pregunta que él estaba formando en su cabeza.

"Llama a tu madre" Dougie lo alentó "Pregúntale, amigo."

"¿De verdad piensas que puede ser mi hermana?"

"Todo parece encjar"

"Aunque no lo podemos dar por hecho" Tom dijo.

Danny suspiró y levantó el teléfono. No podía llamar a tu padre, no había hablado con él hace mucho y ésto ciertamente no sería la mejor de las conversaciones, así que decidió llamar a su madre, quien adoraba y en quien confiaba.

"Hola, mamá" dijo.

"Hola, dulzura, ¿cómo estás?" su madre le contestó.

"Estoy bien... Escucha, necesito preguntarte sobre algo muy importante. Creo que la novia de Dougie es mi hermana"

"No es mi novia" murmuró Dougie un tanto molesto... ¡Aunque lo deseaba!

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando Danny? ¿Haz estado bebiendo?" su madre rió, sin creerle una palabra, realmente pensando que estaba borrachdo.

"¡Es en serio! Creo que tiene el viejo anillo de papá"

Le tomó un poco de tiempo responder, todas las dudas que había tenido por años al final tenían una respuesta, pero no había estado esperando ésto, una hija que no era suya pero sí de él. La había engañado.

"Eso hijo de -" dijo profundamente enojada "¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tenía a alguien más en algún lugar, maldito Alan Jones!"

"Mamá, por favor, cálmate" Danny dijo "¿Qué tenía grabado el anillo por dentro?"

"Decía 'para siempre y de ahora en adelante'"

"Sí, es ella, es una Jones"

"No puedo creerlo, el bastardo nunca me dijo nada, ¡ni siquiera después del divorcio!"

"No creo que sepa, fue criada en un orfanato"

"Dios mío, pobre chica" se detuvo, Danny supo que probablemente su madre estaba a punto de llorar y no podía evitar sentir él lo mismo por un momento, por la rabia "Así que es tu hermana, ¿eh?"

"Aparentemente... Me haré uno de esos exámenes de ADN o algo así, sólo para estar seguros"

"Apuesto a que ha sufrido mucho... Nosotros... Tal vez nosotros podríamos cuidar de ella"

"¿No estás enojada?"

"¡Con tu padre, claro que sí! Pero no tiene sentido enojarse con ella, no es su culpa, Danny. Probablemente ha sufrido más que nosotros"

"Escucha, hablaré con ella... Ven a casa más tarde, mamá, y hablaremos un poco más"

"De acuerdo, dulzura... Esa chica necesita una familia y conozco a tu padre lo suficiente para saber que no le dará mucho amor"

"Sí, lo sé... Yo me encargaré. Adiós, mamá"

Sus amigos lo miraban preocupados, esperando su reación, Danny estaba extrañamente tranquilo para tal situación.

"¿Estás bien?" Tom le preguntó.

"No sé... Mi padre realmente es un tarado"

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Doug "¿Pero qué hay sobre Emily? ¿Que harás?"

"Quiero hablar con ella"

"Está en mi auto"

Danny asintió y se levantó con lentitud. Nadie dijo nada, nadie sabía que se suponía que debían decir. Dan fue hacia afuera, una extraña sensación en el estómago parecía molestarlo cada vez que se movía. Conocía a Emily y le agradaba mucho como amiga, pero ahora sentía que la conocía por primera vez de nuevo. Además, ella no le recordaba así que sí era como la primera vez para ella.

Abrió la puerta del conductor y se sentó a su lado, ambos se miraron por un momento.

"Soy Danny" dijo "No me recuerdas, pero solíamos pasar el tiempo juntos antes"

"Yo soy Emily" dijo ella, no sabía qué más hacer o decir, o lo que había pasado dentro de la casa.

"Así que eres mi hermana, ¿eh?"

"¿Lo soy?" su nervios se habían ido, la calma y dulzura en el rostro de Danny no mostraban odio o rechazo en lo absoluto. Sus esperanzas eran más fuertes que nunca entonces. Al fin estaba donde quería, al fin obtenía lo que siempre había querido; una familia. Incluso si se trataba sólo de un hermano, incluso si era sólo Danny.

"Hablé con mi madre y mis amigos, todos coincidimos en que eres una Jones... Emily Jones."

"Sólo quiero que sepas que no espero nada de tu familia, sólo quería saber quién era yo realmente"

"Está bien" él le sonrió, intentando transmitirle su tranquilidad "Sólo hay una cosa que debo decirte... Mi padre es... Bueno, es realmente un idiota, es muy egoísta, honestamente no pensamos que vaya a prestarte atención."

Emily miró hacia abajo, sus miedos confirmados; tanto a su madre como su padre no les importaba nada sobre ella, ninguno de los dos la amó y ninguno nunca lo haría. Contuvo las lágrimas y Danny dulcemente acarició su mano. No podía evitar sentirse incómodo, pero tampoco podía soportar verla así, ahora que sabía que Lily era su hermana se sentía aún más cercano a ella.

"Aún me tienes a mi" dijo "Y creo que a mi mamá le gustará conocerte, y también tengo una hermana mayor, es bastante genial, te agradará."

"Espero que así sea"

"Ya verás que sí... Mientras, puedes vivir conmigo aquí."

"Oh, no, no tienes que hacer eso, de verdad"

"Pero quiero, eres mi... Familia... No soy un perfecto compañero para vivir, me gustan mucho las fiestas y traer chicas a casa, pero te cuidaré. Además, amarás vivir aquí, hay muchas celebridades cerca... He visto a Helena Bonham Carter y Tim Burton con su hijo en el parque, también a Jude Law en una panadería una vez, seguí a Hugh Laurie por media ahora en otra ocasión, es un actor de una serie genial de televisión, Dr. House... También escuché que Brad Pitt tiene una casa en algún lado por aquí, aunque aún no la he encontrado, y vi a Kate Winslet dos veces, es hermosa.. Ah, e incluso conocía a Emma Watson, la invité a salir pero dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien... Creo que me mintió..."

Emily soltó una risita; no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran las personas que Danny había mencionado, jamás había mirado televisión porque no había ninguna en el precario orfanato, pero él era tan dulce y gracioso que no podía evitarse sentirse feliz. Lily asintió suavemente, aceptando su oferta, y él puso un brazo a su alrededor. Dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de su nuevo hermano y cerró los ojos; al fin estaba en casa.


	21. La Tristeza De Sus Ojos

"Hola" un muy sorprendido Dougie dijo al abrir la puerta de su casa y verla ahí. Emily tenía puesta ropa que Danny le había dado luego de que ella le hicierar jurar que aceptaría el dinero de ella tan pronto consiguiera un trabajo, se veía linda y un tanto más feliz, sus ojos ya no cargaban con ese profundo dolor que solía volver loco a Dougie.

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que la había visto, Doug estaba feliz por ella pero aún extrañaba su compañía y no podía evitar pensar que ella debería estar con él. Si tal sólo lo recordara...

"¿Puedo pasar? Hace mucho frío"

"Por supuesto" retrocedió para darle espacio y estar al mismo tiempo cerca de ella cuando le pasara por al lado; haría lo que sea para abrazarla pero no podía, eso era lo más cerca que podría estar de ella, Doug debía aprovecharlo, atesorarlo mientras dure.

Se miraron por un momento, él miraba sus mejillas que para entonces tenían un poco más de color, su cuerpo ya no era tan delgado, parecía más sana; parecía estar pasándola muy bien con Danny pero eso también significaba que Emily ya no lo necesitaba.

"Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte porque ayudarme a encontrar mi familia..."

"No hay problema, cualquiera lo habría hecho"

"No cualquiera... Además, hiciste mucho más por mi que sólo eso."

Doug asintió una vez y desvió la mirada, no podía aguantarlo, ella estaba ahí mismo frente a él pero no podía tocarle ni un pelo. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía un amor tan dulce ser olvidado?

"¡Lily!" un niño la llamó desde adentro. Él corrió hacia ella, pero se detuvo al verla tan confundida; ella no lo conocía en lo absoluto.

"No te recuerda, Mark" Dougie le dijo.

"Oh..." el niño recordaba la charla que había tenido con él en el hospital, pero no podía creerlo, ella había sido una persona muy cercana a él, la única que le mostró cariño, incluso si apenas se conocían. No podía aceptar perderla, no a ella. Mark le sonrió, intentaría ganarse su corazón de nuevo "Bueno, hola entonces, me llamo Mark"

"Hola" Emily lo saludó dulcemente, Dougie no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

"Ve a la cama, Mark, es tarde" le ordenó Doug "Tenemos que levantarnos temprano en la mañana"

"¿Vendrás a visitarme de nuevo?" le preguntó a Emily.

"No lo sé, tal vez"

Mark le sonrió por última vez, quería que Lily lo recordara incluso si Dougie le había explicado que su memoría quizas nunca regresaría... Él sólo tenía 10, siempre tienes lugar para nuevas esperanzas a esa edad, siempre.

"¿Quién es él?" Emily preguntó cuando Mark ya se había ido.

"Vivía en frente del apartamento de Alec. Intentó ayudarte cuando te atacó"

"¿Por qué está aquí contigo?"

"Bueno, es que..." Dougie recordó la desesperación y amargura en la cara del niño, la misma que Emily tuvo por mucho tiempo, no quería verlo así, le redordaba de la infelicidad de Emily y no podía soportarlom debía hacer algo al respecto "Voy a pedir su custodia completa. Resulta que es adoptado, así que será más fácil obtenerla. Tengo dinero así que supongo que no será demasiado difícil"

"Wow, Doug..." Emily estaba impresionada, maldijo su mala suerte una vez más; ¿cómo es que no podía recordarlo? Si había alguien que valía la pena ser recordado en el mundo, debía ser él, pero ni sus dulces ojos ni su pasado juntos significaba algo para él. Ella lo miraba y no sentía nada "Eso es tan honorable. ¿Lo ves? Eres tan... Perfecto"

Se acercó a él, como si romper la distancia entre ellos haría que su memoria regresara. Dougie la miraba, era unos centímetros más alto que ella, y no podía evitar sentir que se moría, moría en vida, ahí mismo... Pero aún así ella no sentía nada en lo absoluto y casi que comenzaba a molestarle, qué injusto que era todo, alguien la amaba así de tanto y aún así ella no podía ni sentirse culpable porque no sabía qué era lo que estaba perdiendo.

"¿Puedo probar algo?" le preguntó él.

"Sí"

Dougie vaciló por un momento pero luego, lentamente, puso sus manos detrás de las orejas de Emily, acariciando su pelo **[N/A: ¿no es genial cuando un chico hace eso?]**. Ella esperó pacientemente, dando su mejor esfuerzo por intentar recordar algo sobre él pero aún así nada le llegaba a la mente. Doug se inclinó hacia adelante y dulcemente apretó sus labios contra los de ella, respirando profundamente, memorizando el olor de su perfume y disfrutando más allá de lo comprensible la suavidad de su piel. Pero Emily no devolvió el mismo amor y simplemente no podía evitarlo. Él se detuvo, no podía forzarla a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad y aunque ella no estaba quejándose, sabía que ésto no era lo que Emily quería. Dougie posó su frente en la de ella por un minuto, respiró profundo una vez más, pero esta vez para contener su tristeza, y luego reitró sus manos de su cabello.

"Siempre has olido como... El paraíso... Sí, hueles como el paraíso" dijo.

Emily sólo lo miraba, preguntándose si podría alguna vez enamorarse de él, no podía soportar ser testigo de su tristeza y saber que ella era quien lo causaba, aunque no podía detenerlo aunque quisiera.

"Lo siento" dijo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por no recordarte... Realmente lo siento"

"No es tu culpa, Emily."

Emily se paró en las puntas de sus pies y lo tiernamente. Se detuvo y luego lo hizo una vez más, esperando que en algún momento todo volvería a ella, pero no había nada que recordar. Doug la sostuvo de los brazos, suavemente deteniéndola, Emily no hacía las cosas más fáciles para él.

"Por favor, detente..." susurró "Lily no volverá, Emily"

"Pero quiero ser ella también"

"Yo también lo quiero... Pero no lo eres... Y no lo serás" su voz tembló y su respiración se agitó, la desdicha intoxicaba su mente "Por favor, vete..."

Cerró sus ojos, temiendo demostrar demasiada debilidad. Ella lo miró por unos segundos, desesperada por recordarlo... Pero Dougie le había perdido que se fuera y ella debía cumplirlo. Abrió la puerta mientras Dougie permanecía inmóvil con los ojos cerrados.

"De verdad lo siento" dijo por última vez.


	22. Imaginar

"A ver, siéntate" Danny dijo. Emily se sentó frente a la televisión, totalmente confundida. No tenía ni idea de lo que planeaban sus tres amigos.

Danny, por otra parte, estaba entusiasmado, un poco de esperanza yacía en lo que estaba por venir. Había estado hablando con Tom y Harry últimamente, los tres notaban que Dougie aún seguía afligido por todo lo que había pasado entre Emily y él, y sabían que seguiría así por un tiempo. Debían hacer algo por él, al menos intentar, y a Giovanna se le ocurrió una idea, Tom le contó a Danny y él se emocionó tanto como cuando a una chica de quince años la mira el chico más lindo del colegio.

"¿Qué vamos a ver?" preguntó Emily confundida.

Tom y Giovanna se quedaron detrás de ellos, Danny tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara y su hermana seguía sin entender nada, nadie le explicaba nada.

"Tengo un video" le explicó Giovanna "de cuando vivías con Dougie... Y bueno, hay algunas cosas que deberías ver... Pensamos que quizas así recordarás algo"

"Ah... Bueno, intentemos"

Emily se preparó para intentar recordar algo, su corazón se aceleró cuando Danny apretó el botón de 'play'. Un segundo más tarde, se vió a sí misma sonriendo mientras los chicos cantaban una agradable canción y tocaban sus instrumentos. Todos parecían estar de buen humor, el ambiente parecía estar lleno de diversión. El video era largo, pero no lo suficiente para Emily, quería más y más, y aunque no podía recordar nada, amó cada momento de él. Dougie parecía girar a su alrededor, ella sonreía y reía todo el tiempo, sus amigos se la pasaban haciendo cosas estúpidas pero aún así graciosas. Emily quería regresar a ese momento, tan sólo meterse en la televisión y sentir lo que sea que obviamente sintió por él entonces, era tan obvio; la manera en la que se miraban el uno al otro, la forma en la que ella sonreía cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, Dougie siempre terminaba sentado a su lado. Luego, una canción, una muy dulce quer tenía violines y hasta una parte con un piano, comenzó a sonar y fue entonces cuando Emily sintió más el deseo desgarrador de volver a querer a Dougie como entonces. Jamás se abía enamorado antes, no era justo que su primera oportunidad de estar con alguien como él le hubiera sido arrebatada tan fácilmente.

"Dougie escribió esa canción para ti" dijo Tom suavemente.

Emily tan sólo asintió, la culpa la agobiaba; esos recuerdos estaban totalmente perdidos.

El video terminó con Tom haciendo una cara muy ridícula y gracioso, y él se apuró a apagar la televisión. Los tres se quedaron esperando pacientemente, mirando a Emily, quien sólo miraba a la pantalla negra de la tele.

"¿Y...?" Danny le alentó "¿Recuerdas algo?"

Emily suspiró "Se ha ido, no recuerdo"

Su hermano y Tom se miraron, ambos decepcionador; bueno, al menos trataron.

"Llevamos las valijas al auto" Tom dijo.

Los chicos se iban, comenzaban un tour por Europa pero no habían podido esperar a mostrarle el vide a Emily... Aunque, después de todo, había sido en vano. Danny puso las valijas en la parte de atrás del auto, primero debían ir a encontrarse con su manager y desde ahí se marcharían en el colectivo que usaban para viajar.

"¿Segura que no quieres venir?" Danny preguntó a su hermana por última vez "Juro que hay lugar para ti"

"No, gracias, estaré bien sola" le sonrió con un poco de amargura y se dio vuelta.

"Dougie vendrá... Mark se quedará aquí... Como que ya sabía que no vendrías..." Danny dijo un poco incómodo.

"Bueno"

Danny sabía que no estaba de todo bien, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Él no podía hacer que su memoria regresara, ni tampoco podía forzarla a hablar, ya nada podía hacer, nada podía decir o hacer para ayudar a su hermanita o a su amigo. Tom y Giovanna se marcharon, y Danny besó tiernamente la frente de su hermana antes de irse.

"¿Estarás bien?" le preguntó mientras se subía al auto.

"Lo que me molesta es no sentir nada... Quiero saber qué se siente."

Él suspiró, aún sin saber qué decir "Algún día lo sabrás de nuevo"

"Eso no ayuda mucho, Danny"

"Llámame cuando quieras, ¿sí, hermanita?"

Emily asintió y le sonrió. Cuando él se fue, miró el video una vez más, sonriendo al verse sonreír en la pantalla. El timbré sonó después de un rato y abrió la puerta. Mark y Dougie la esperaban pacientemente. Los dos adultos se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, luego Mark rompió el silencio.

"¡Hola, Emily!" dijo.

"Hola, dulzura, pasa."

El niño corrió hacia adentro con Terry en sus brazos, pero Dougie no se movió ni un centímetro, sus ojos se veían cansados.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó ella.

"Sí... Sólo estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo. Mark me da más trabajo de lo que había imaginado"

"¿Quieres pasar? Podrías quedarte un rato..." aún no podía recordarlo, pero el video le había mostrado cuán tierno él había sido con ella, la canción que le había escrito era simplemente perfecta, y no podía evitar sentir que le debía muchísimo. Además, se moría por volver a sentirse como antes, quería quererlo, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

"No, tengo el tour, ¿recuerdas? Y estoy bastante atrazado."

"Ah, cierto..."

Dougie se movió hacia adelante, intentando tomar su mano, pero luego se volvió a mecer hacia atrás. Ya no era optimista, serlo lo había mantenido encariñado con ella y eso sólo lo lastimaba. Ya no debía darse falsas expectativas, no tenía sentido, no más amar todo sobre ella, no más Emily para él.

"Emily no es muy diferente a Lily, ¿no crees? Es decir, podía ser mi apodo... Sólo debes eliminar la 'e' y la 'm' y agregar una 'L'" dijo ella, podía sentir cuán distante estaba siendo él ahora.

"Lo sé, pero los nombres no son lo que importa; aún te quería cuando pensaba que eras Janice. Lo que cambió es que tú... No sientes nada de nada... Por mi"

Emily estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Dougie se puso impaciente, se moría por quedarse, aunque sabía que no debía ahora que ya no quería quererla, y sus compañeros de banda lo esperaban.

"Mira, no tiene sentido hacer ésto" la interrumpió "No soy nada para ti y prefiero ser eso que ser... Sólo tu amigo. No puedo tan sólo estar contigo y ser tu amigo" sostuvo su mejilla con una mano y le besó la punta de la nariz, sin animarse a besar de nuevo sus hipnóticos labios, no quería volver a enamorarse de ella "Realmente tengo que irme" murmuró y se fue.

Emily cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se sentó junto a Mark en el sillón.

"Terry es adorable, ¿no crees?" dijo ella mientras el pequeño perro corría por todos lados. No podía ser débil frente al niño, Dougie estabe en lo cierto, no tenía sentido tratar de recordar, no lo lograría, sin importar qué hicieran.

"Lo es. Era tuyo antes, ahora es mío" él le sonrió juguetonamente.

"Bueno, nosotros tres nos vamos a divertir mucho juntos"

"Desearía que pudieras recordar a Dougie, le gustas mucho. Y sería más fácil para él cuidarme si estuvieras cerca"

Ella suspiró; incluso él sabía sobre ellos dos.

Intentó imaginarse cómo sería amar a alguien.


	23. Maten Tus Promesas

**Último capítulo**

* * *

Mark miraba a Emily mientras ella acariciaba al perro. Ya había pasado cerca de un mes desde que los chicos se habían ido. Se sentía sola sin ellos, pero Mark era buena compañía. Pronto regresarían de todas formas, tenían su último show en Francia ese mismo día, luego algunas entrevistas, luego volvían a casa.

"Hola, dulzura. Te has levantado temprano" le dijo al ver a Mark parado al lado de la puerta, mirándola confundido "¿Pasa algo?"

"No, sólo pensaba..." Emily levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara "¿Viste a Terry antes de que yo viniera aquí?"

"No, no lo creo. Al menos no que yo recuerde" sonrió con ironía "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"¿Y te dijo Dougie o alguien más su nombre?"

"No, tú me enseñaste, ¿cierto?"

"No, no lo hice... Tú simplemente... Lo sabías"

Se miraron el uno al otro por unos minutos mientras ella intentaba recordar dónde había oído el nombre de Terry pero no podía recordar a nadie menconar al cachorrito en alguna ocasión, ni siquiera en el video. Comenzó a sentir una extraña y tibia sensación que le subía por el pecho mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido por la emoción. Soltó una risita de felicidad y se tocó la punta de la nariz, donde Dougie la había besado por última vez. Emily no podía recordarlo todavía, pero quizá lo haría pronto.

De pronto sintió una gran necesidad de contarle su nuevo descubrimiento. Corrió hacia el teléfono y marcó su número.

"¿Hola=" su voz dijo desde el otro lado del teléfono.

"¡Hola Dougie! Tengo algo que-"

"¡Ja, te engañé! Ésta es mi contestadora, genio. Deja un mensaje después del ruido molesto"

Luego el irritante sonido de la contestadora terminó molestándola y colgó el teléfono un tanto exasperada por su mensaje contestador, pero aún se moría por llamarlo.

"¡Ven, vamos!" tomó a Terry, su billetera, que tenía dinero que Danny le había dado, y las llaves del auto.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Mark le preguntó mientras la seguía de cerca.

"¡A Francia!"

"Pero, espera, ¿sabes conducir?"

"Danny me enseñó hace poco"

"¿Hace poco?" Mark se detuvo, un poco alarmado "¿Tienes licencia de conducir?"

Emily se detuvó también y soltó un insulto en voz baja; no tenía licencia de conducir, ¿cómo podía olvidársele?

"Bueno, ¡entonces tomemos el tren!"

30 minutos más tarde estaban en un tren a Paris, no podía creer que tenía que esperar tres horas para llegar, se sentía de lo más impaciente y emocionada a la vez, y todo por contarle a Dougie que recordó el nombre del perro por sí misma.

"¿No crees que deberíamos regresar?" Mark pregunto "Tienen un show esta noche, estarán ocupados"

"Es que tan sólo no puedo esperar" explicó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sentía ganas de saltar en el asiento "Creo que tengo un ataque de adrenalina o algo así"

Mark recostó su cabeza contra el brazo de Lily mientras ella sostenía a Terry en sus brazos. No estaba muy segura de si se permitían perros en el tren o no, así que lo mejor era intentar que no lo vean.

"Espero que me recuerdes de nuevo. Eras lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo" le dijo él.

"_Somos_ amigos"

"Sí, pero... No sé, como que quería que vengas a casa conmigo y Dougie, y quizas, algún día, ser como una... _Familia._ Dougie es genial, pero le cuesta ocuparse de mi, está miu ocupado. Contigo en casa, me sentiría mejor"

Ella le acarició el pelo suavemente y se preguntó cómo un chico que no había recibido mucho amor podía ser tan dulce. Él se durmió a mitad de camino, pero ella no se atrevía a cerrar ni un ojo, aún esperaba que sus recuerdos finalmente regresaran como un video que pasaba a toda velocidad por su mento.

Ambos se pusieron de pie rápidamente cuando el tren se detuvo. Casi todos a su alrededor hablaban en francés y ambos se sintieron muy perdidos por unos minutos.

"¿Cómo sabes dónde encontrarlos?" le preguntó Mark.

"Iremos a su show"

"¿Y cómo sabemos dónde será su show?"

"No lo sé" miró a su alrededor, aún en la estación, intentando buscar algo que le diera alguna idea y eventualmente encontró una al ver a un hombre anciano leyendo el diario. Corrieron hacia él y el señor los miro cuando estaban parados frente a él. "Hola, señor. ¿Habla inglés?"

"Sí, jovencita" él le sonrió encantadoramente, su acento era puramente inglés.

"¿Me prestaría su diario un segundo?"

"Sí, pero... Está en francés. ¿Sabes francés?"

"_Maldición_, no"

"Dime lo que buscas y yo lo encontraré por ti"

"¡Gracias, qué amable! McFLY, una banda; necesito saber dónde tocarán esta noche"

El señor comenzó a pasar las hojas de lado a lado, hasta que sonrió de nuevo y dijo algo que no pudieron entender "Esa es la dirección" dijo después.

"Ok, ¡gracias de nuevo!"

Emily memorizó la dirección y luego se la dijo al conductor de su taxi, además de decirle que se apurara. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido que nunca, siguió sonriendo todo el tiempo. Pero al llegar, vieron una fila masiva de gente, especialmente chicas de todas las edades. Se apresuraron a llegar a un tipo grande que estaba parado frente a la gran puerta de madera del edificio donde la banda tocaría esa noche, el hombre era alto y enorme, su cara demostraba lo aburrido que estaba pero al mismo tiempo mucha seriedad, intimidaba.

"Hola" Emily le dijo tímidamente y sonrió. Él miró hacia abajo, a ella, pero no le devolvió la sonria ni mostró ninguna simpatía.

"Ve al final de la fila" fue todo lo que le dijo.

"Eh, no, no entiende; necesito hablar con Dougie Poynter, el bajista de la banda"

"_Seguro_ que sí"

"Lo digo en serio. Mira, soy la hermana del guitarrista"

"_Seguro_ que lo eres... Ya he escuchado esa historia cientas de veces, niña. ¡Ahora ve al final de la fila!"

Emily lo miró furiosa y se velteó a ver cuán larga era la fila; parecía interminable. ¿Y de qué le serviría hacer la fila? De todas maneras no tenía ticket de entrada.

"No te preocupes" una chica parade en la fila cerca de ella le dijo "Todavían no han llegado. Deberían estar por venir"

Esperaron por una hora más, más o menos, hasta que una van blanca estacionó frente al edificio. Instantaneamente el vehículo fue rodeado por la gente.

"¡Quédate aquí!" Emily le dijo a Mark y le entregó a Terry. El niño, confundido, tan sólo la miro mientras ella se aventuró hacia la gran masa de gente. Comenzó a empujar chicas fuera de su camino mientras intentaba llegar a la van, pero las demás personas no parecían estar dispuestas a perder su lugar, aunque consiguió acercarse un poco más a ella. Las puerta de ésta se abrieron y todos comenzaron a gritar salvajemente, lo cual despertó un gran dolor de cabeza en Emily. Tom fue el primero en salir y Emily aprovechó la emoción de las chicas y su shock para poder acercarse más.

Luego Danny estuvo a la vista y ella intención llamar su atanción.

"¡Danny, soy yo, Emily! ¡Mírame, Danny!"

Peroera inútil; él le sonrió a la multitud y después dos grandes guardaespaldas, como el de la puerta, lo ayudaron a entrar al edificio, tal y como hicieron com Tom. **[A/N: todo tal y como para en Argentina cuando vienen]**.

Dougie fue el tercero en salir y un dolor horrible dentro de tu cabeza la paralizó por un momento. Intentó controlarse, quería decirle que aún podían tener esperanzas, su amor quizás podría sobrevivir después de todo.

"¡Puedo recordar, Dougie, puedo recordar!" gritó ella.

Él no podía oírla, pero por una de esas casualidad de la vida, sus miradas se encontraron. Él se la quedó mirando por un momento, pensando que estaba imaginando cosas, no era posible que ella estuviera ahí, pero luego se horrorizó cuando ella colapsó entre las chicas que estaban a su alrededor, su rostro reflejaba dolor. Dougie empujó a sus guardaespaldas, que juntos eran tres veces más grandes que él, y se abalanzó sobre la muchedumbre. Las personas a su alrededor enloquecieron, todos se abalanzaron sobre él, intentando al menos tocarle un pelo. Caminar se tornó difícil, por no decir imposible, no podía moverse, no podía llegar a ella, ni siquiera podía empujar.

De pronto, todas las personas a su alrededor gritaron aún más enloquecidamente, ignorando a Dougie por completo, al menos por un momento. Él se dió vuelta de ver qué pasaba; Harry, quien también había visto a Emily, estaba desnudo parado junto a la van, alejando la atención de Dougie, y funcionaba.

Dougie siguió buscándola entre la gente hasta que se tropezó con algo; su pie. Se arodilló a su lado y la miró preocupado; Emily estaba en el suelo sin moverse, aunque también temblada un poco. Tenía los ojos cerrados, una mano sobre su pecho como si intentase sostener su corazón y otra mano sobre su cabeza. Destellos del video daban vueltas por su cabeza una y otra ver, abrumándola, sensaciones fuertes cruzaban su cuerpo... Pero todo eso parecía dolor, un terrible dolor le impedía reaccionar, respirar parecía difícil por un momento.

Dougie la tomó en sus brazos, desesperado cuando ella no reaccionó con al tocarla. En ese momento, los que estaban alrededor de ellos, se dieron vuelta a mirar al Dougie que amaban, pero esta vez, al ver a Emily en sus brazos, no se avalanzaron sobre él.

"¡Ayudenme, por favor!" les gritó.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Emily.**

Lo último que recuerdo son los ojos de Dougie, luego cientas de imágenes cruzaron mi mente, luego oscuridad. Después de un tiempo, me di cuenta que ya no estaba inconsciente, pero mantuve mis ojos cerrados, estaba física y mentalmente cansada, pero comencé a pensar en los destellos de imágenes que había visto. Había sido la más abrumadora pero emocionante experiencia de mi vida, sentí como si hubiera estado viendo una película muy real mientras que alguien torturaba mi cabeza.

Mientras pensaba en el último lugar que recordaba, un profundo impulso comenzó a molestarme, pero no me daba cuenta de qué era. Recordaba Francia, la van, Dougie mirándome, la razón por la que estaba ahí; debía decirle que recordaba a Terry.

Tan pronto como pensé en él, en Dougie, una sensación tibia recorrió mi cuerpo; su rostro apareció en mi mente instantáneamente, sus ojos, sus labios... Mi corazón se aceleró mientras pensaba en besar esos labios que tenía, el deseo corría por sus venas.

Luego ese sentimiento fue reemplazado por shock; ¡lo recordaba! ¡Recuerdo todo! ¿Y cómo podría haberlo olvidado? Es decir; ¡a _él_, por Dios!

Abrí los ojos de un golpe y me levanté del recomfortable sillón en el que me habían recostado. Todo se puso borroso, me sentí mareada, siempre me pasa cuando me levanto demasiado rápido. Me tropecé y sentí un par de fuertes manos agarrándome. Me tomó un minuto volver a sentirme bien, luego abrí los ojos y vi a Harry mirándome preocupado, con sus manos aún sosteniéndome; Dios bengida los brazos fuertes de los bateristas.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" me preguntó.

"¡Te recuerdo!" dije y reí.

"_¿Qué?_" me miró confundido "¿Cómo está tu cabeza?"

"¡Mejor que nunca! Espera, ¿no tenían un show esta noche?"

"Eso fue anoche; has estado durmiendo todo un día"

"¿Un _día_?"

"Sí, tienes una tremenda habilidad para herirte mentalmente" sonrió y yo también, no podía eivtarlo, su sonrisa era contagiosa y, además, tenía razón.

Recorrí el cuarto con la mirada por primera vez; ésto era un hotel, estaba segura de eso. El lugar era hermoso y bastante lujoso. Había estado durmiendo en un sillón, pero era tan cómodo como una cama. Había galletas y tazas de té y café en la mesa ratona más cercana a mi, y muchas cartas en el piso; cartas que las fans les habían enviado, me di cuenta.

Una de las puertas se abrió y Danny sonrió de oreja a oreja al verme despierta. Corrí a él y lo abracé; ahora no sólo le recordaba como mi amable hermano, pero como un muy bueno y comprensivo amigo.

"Maldita seas, Emily, ¡qué susto me diste!"

"Estoy bien ahora" sonreí "¿Dónde está Dougie?"

"Está en otra suite-"

"¿Dónde?"

"Dobla a la derecha, su puerta está al final del pasillo"

Corrí hacia afuera sin dar explicaciones, no podía esperar ni un minuto más. Me quedé mirando a la puerta de madera al final del pasillo por un segundo antes de abrirla sin tocar, estaba demasiado ansiosa como para esperar una respuesta.

"¿Dougie?"

Otra puerta se abrió y Dougie me miró con una expresión confundida, estaba totalmente dormido. Miré a mi alrededor y vi un reloj en la pared; eran las 1.17 a.m.

"¡Ah, mierda, perdón! ¡No sabía que era tan tarde, lo juro!" dije. No pude evitar darme cuenta de que no llevaba una remera puesta, era tan perfecto y sexy, amaba sus hombros. No tenía puesto más que unos shorts azules que siempre usaba para dormir.

"No hay problema" me sonrió un poco y se acercó a mi "Danny me habría despertado de todas formas, le dije que lo hiciera si despertaras. Estaba preocupado por ti, el doctor dijo que estaba físicamente bien y que despertarías pronto, pero he estado- eh, quiero decir, _hemos_ estado preocupados todo el día"

"Estoy perfectamente bien" sonreí tanto que me dolían los músculos de la cara, pero no podía parar. Podía sentir mi adoración por él recorrer mis venas y llegar a cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Qué bien se sentía, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?

"No te preocupes, está en la suite de Tom"

"Ah... Entonces... ¿Estamos _solos_?" me sonrojé y Dougie pareció muy confundido por eso.

"Sí... ¿Por qué?" alzó la ceja, su expresión confundida me daba risa y me enamoraba al mismo tiempo.

Me acerqué más a él, caminando lentamente y apenas toqué su ligeramente su brazo derecho con mi mano. Podía sentir sus ojos mirándome, pero aún así no se movió. Nos miramos el uno al otro y sentí que podía ver el mismo deseo que yo tenía por él en sus ojos.

"Siempre cumplo mis promesas" dije.

"¿De qué hablas?" dijo, aún confundido, y atragantándose un poco. Tosió y se sonrojó, yo me reí.

"Dije que siempre te recordaría... Y te recuedo"

"¿Qué?" sonrió.

"Simplemente _recuerdo_... Recuerdo _todo_; vivir contigo, a Terry, nuesta cita, lo que sentía por ti..."

"¿Y qué sentías por mi?"

Suavemente toqué su pecho y lo acaricié mientras con mi otra mano toqué su pelo. Dougie se movió al fin, y comenzó a mover sus manos hacia abajo y arriba en mi espalda, delicadamente. Su piel se sentía perfecta contra la mía. Me incliné hacia adelante, sin poder esperar más. Me besó apasionadamente mientras me sostuvo lo más cerca posible a él. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él me levantó en sus brazos. Me miró por un minuto, me miró, silenciosamente preguntándome algo que yo le respondí asintiendo la cabeza una vez.

"Quiero ésto contigo siempre" murmuré.

"Entonces para siempre te amaré"


End file.
